Avec toi jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, James Barnes fait une dédicace au WHSmith à côté de Central Park. Je voulais y aller, mais… Je n'ai plus la motivation." "Comment ça plus la motivation ? Steve ! Tu suis les bouquins de ce gars depuis qu'il a commencé à écrire ! Tu es passionné par l'histoire, et il écrit sur tout ce que tu aimes !" Ou comment Steve Rogers rencontra son écrivain favori. /EN PAUSE/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà une nouvelle fois sur le forum Francophone de Captain America, avec un petit AU Stucky pour changer (légèrement) de registre…**

 **Je tiens pour responsable Lithium Sodium pour cette idée, qui m'en donne d'ailleurs beaucoup trop (ou pas assez?) et qui est en partie responsable de mes 8 OS en cours sur ce petit couple… (je vais jamais m'en sortir, je vous jure !) **

**Elle m'a envoyé l'histoire derrière la photo de Sebastian Stan avec un fan à la Wizard World le weekend dernier, le jeune homme qui était triste de s'être fait quitter juste avant la photo. Sebastian a complètement joué le jeu (forcément, c'est un amour!) et a fait une super photo avec lui, pour « rendre jaloux son ex »…**

 **Ce gars doit arrêter d'être adorable, ça en devient indécent.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un OS, qui pourrait bien se transformer en fiction vu toutes les idées que j'ai pour la suite, avec pour thème cette photo.**

 **Je remercie Lina ( Lithium Sodium sur fanfiction) pour la super idée, mais aussi Luna (ça devient compliqué avec tous ces noms qui se ressemblent haha, Solealuna sur fanfiction) pour le soutient comme d'habitude, et le Sebastian Stan trash club sur What's App pour l'accompagnement constant, -vous savez les soixantaines de photos de Stucky que vous envoyez à la minute... oui oui, je sais que vous voyez de quoi je parle xD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

* * *

New York était baignée dans les premiers rayons de douce lumière matinale, enveloppant Central Park d'une aura féérique, encourageant les premiers sportifs à finir leur course pour laisser place aux travailleurs et familles. Steve Rogers descendit de son petit appartement de Brooklyn avec empressement, un livre pressé contre la poitrine et son téléphone dans une main, s'engouffrant dans le premier Starbucks ouvert qu'il trouva sur son chemin.

Du revers de la main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et commençaient lentement à sécher, reniflant peu gracieusement. Il commanda sa boisson et paya au comptoir, avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, posant livre et téléphone sur la petite table devant son fauteuil. Avec un pincement au coeur, il regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran de son mobile, sur lequel s'affichait toujours le même message.

 _Brock, 5h34_ _: Ne m'appelle plus. C'est fini._

Ignorant la chaleur du liquide, Steve porta le gobelet de carton à ses lèvres, buvant une grande goulée de son café. Sa poitrine était encore compressée, son coeur douloureux et ses yeux menaçaient déjà de déborder d'une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il se racla la gorge, ravalant son sanglot, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Il ferma l'application de messages, ouvrant sa galerie de photos afin de supprimer les derniers clichés qu'il avait pris de Brock et lui, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Sa relation avec Brock n'était plus au beau fixe depuis des mois déjà. Pour être complètement honnête, Steve ne se rappelait pas réellement d'un moment où il avait été pleinement heureux avec son compagnon, si ce n'était aux débuts de leur relation. Brock et lui étaient entièrement différents, ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés à la salle de sports et il savait que son ex compagnon avait été immédiatement attiré par son physique. Steve n'avait pas toujours eu la chance qu'il avait à présent physiquement, et était toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise avec son corps. Etant petit, il avait été très fin et extrêmement fragile durant toute son enfance et adolescence. Il avait eu énormément de soucis de santé et sa mère avait dû le veiller durant des semaines lorsqu'il tombait malade. Une fois la puberté arrivée, il avait enfin grandi et pris du muscle comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, mais les moqueries de ses camarades et les insécurités l'accompagnaient toujours.

Brock l'avait abordé en lui proposant un café, et bien vite leur relation avait complètement évolué. Steve ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait les rapports physiques et Brock était indéniablement beau garçon, mais il aurait aimé _plus_. Il savait que son compagnon n'était pas un homme à engagements, mais étonnamment, ils avaient réussi à faire marcher cette relation pendant plusieurs mois. Steve était extrêmement attaché au jeune homme, et Brock semblait lui rendre la pareille. Dans un coin de sa tête, Steve avait espéré que cette relation soit celle qu'il lui faille, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé étant petit. Et tant pis si Brock ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments aussi fortement.

Mais le rêve s'était effondré petit à petit. Brock passait des journées sans appeler ou même envoyer un message à Steve, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien à se dire et les désirs de Brock tournaient particulièrement autour du sexe. Steve acceptait, bien entendu, mais il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement pris du plaisir à faire l'amour avec son compagnon. La honte qui lui tordait le ventre à l'idée que Brock sache qu'il simulait la plupart de son plaisir lui gâchait chaque expérience. Il en parlait beaucoup à son meilleur ami Sam, mais ce dernier détestait Brock au plus haut point depuis le début. Sa mère n'était pas elle non plus de bon conseil, et Steve avait réalisé avec peine plusieurs semaines auparavant que malgré leurs huit mois ensemble, Brock n'avait su se faire aimer de personne dans son entourage.

L'inévitable était arrivé durant la nuit. Brock avait fini par rentrer, aux environs de trois heures du matin. Steve, inquiet, s'était levé. Une dispute avait alors éclaté entre les deux hommes, dispute durant laquelle Steve apprit que son compagnon voyait d'autres hommes depuis le début de leur relation. Bien entendu, ce dernier insista sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien promis -ce qui était vrai-, mais Steve avait pu sentir son coeur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver. Avec son nouveau corps, il savait qu'il tournait les regards et les têtes, mais n'en avait cure. Steve voulait trouver quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait plus que le physique, car il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Attirer quelqu'un uniquement par ses pectoraux et son sourire ne l'intéressait pas. Mais c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé, et Steve s'était investi émotionnellement dans une relation qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que du sexe pour Brock.

A présent, Steve se tenait, seul et dévasté, au Starbucks du coin de sa rue. Son café lui brûlait le bout des doigts mais il n'y faisait pas attention, perdu dans les photos qu'il effaçait une à une. Il passa ainsi plusieurs minutes à supprimer toute preuve de leur relation sur son mobile, avant d'ouvrir son carnet de contacts et de chercher le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il hésita une demi seconde avant d'appuyer sur le petit téléphone à côté de l'icône de Sam, portant le mobile à son oreille.

 _« Allo ? »_ lui répondit une voix encore teintée de sommeil au bout de quelques secondes de tonalité.

« Oh, Sam. Tu dormais. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vais te laisser… »

 _« Steve, Steve. C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Mon alarme sonne dans une petite demi heure de toute manière. »_

Il entendit un bruissement à l'autre bout du combiné, ainsi qu'un chuchotement. Steve se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait très certainement réveillé Sasha, la compagne de Sam, par la même occasion. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux et il inspira lentement plusieurs fois, tentant de retenir sa crise d'angoisse. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à présent était de se rendre encore plus ridicule en public.

 _« Steve, tu es toujours là ? »_

« Oui, je… » il se racla la gorge de nouveau, la voix nouée et terriblement faible. Il détestait se mettre dans de tels états, mais son corps ne semblait pas coopératif, bien décidé à ne pas alléger sa journée déjà mal commencée. Il sentait déjà ses mains commencer à trembler contre son gré, et il ferma délicatement le poing pour le poser sur ses genoux. « Je suis là. »

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude de Sam même à travers le combiné, à la façon dont il laissait trainer la dernière syllabe sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il posait une question tout en sachant la réponse, et ce petit degré d'inquiétude qui se cachait derrière ses paroles. C'en fut trop pour le blond, qui laissa échapper une énième larme qu'il écrasa du creux de sa main avec véhémence, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Il m'a quitté. »

Aussitôt, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _« J'arrive tout de suite. »_

Après avoir envoyé par message l'adresse du Starbucks à Sam, Steve avait pris le temps de calmer ses larmes et ses tremblements. Heureusement pour lui, personne dans le petit café ne semblait avoir prêté attention à lui, et les premiers travailleurs commençaient à affluer pour prendre un breuvage chaud à emporter au travail.

Ce fut seulement quinze minutes plus tard que Sam Wilson passa la porte du café, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers son ami. Par réflexe, Steve se leva pour l'accueillir et fut enveloppé dans une étreinte chaleureuse, qui lui fit relâcher la grosse inspiration qu'il venait de prendre sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Raconte moi tout » fit ensuite Sam en s'asseyant.

Il s'empara du gobelet de Steve, encore à moitié plein, et en prit une grosse gorgée sous les yeux amusés de son ami. Sam et Steve se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Pratiquement voisins, ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble, et Sam avait toujours soutenu son ami dans ses projets et tout au long de sa vie. Il avait connu le petit Steve trop petit pour se défendre ou même intéresser qui que ce soit, et il avait grandi à ses côtés, fier de voir Steve se lancer dans ce qu'il aimait le plus, l'art. Mais malgré les réticences de Sam, Steve avait continué à voir Brock quand son ami l'avait averti de son compagnon. Sam savait à quel point Steve pouvait être sensible, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui sortait pas le vieux couplet d'ami du « je te l'avais bien dit », même s'il le pensait sans conteste.

« Brock a rompu avec moi cette nuit » commença Steve en baissant les yeux. Il se sentait affreusement honteux d'avoir douté de Sam et de ses mises en garde, et il sentit ses mains trembler contre ses cuisses. « Il… Il voyait d'autres personnes. »

La mâchoire de Sam se serra, tendant son visage entier. Son regard dur était planté sur Steve, mais le jeune homme savait que ses envies de meurtre ne le concernait pas.

« Je n'étais qu'un beau cul à serrer, selon ses mots. » finit Steve dans un soupir.

« Je vais le tuer » murmura Sam d'un ton glacial.

« Non. Car il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Un silence tomba entre les deux amis, et Steve secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Si je t'avais écouté… »

« Steve. Arrête. Ne te sens pas désolé pour le monde entier. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Brock était charmant avec toi et je sais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Rien n'est de ta faute dans cette histoire, tu m'entends ? »

Steve haussa les épaules, tournant la tête pour regarder au loin, à travers la vitre du petit café. Le monde commençait à se presser dans les rues, la tête baissée ou le regard sur leurs téléphones. New York s'éveillait doucement.

« Je suis tellement stupide » souffla finalement Steve. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne m'aimerait pas pour… »

« Pour ce que tu es ? » le coupa Sam. « Steve, je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais te le redire, d'accord ? Tu es la personne la plus gentille, généreuse et adorable que je connaisse, d'accord ? Bon, peut-être pas la première, disons que Sasha passe avant, mais tu sais bien que ma fiancée passe toujours avant tout. »

Cette remarque amusa Steve, qui sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Sam, visiblement content de son effet, continua.

« Brock était un connard. Je l'ai su dès le début, ta mère l'a su depuis le début, tout le monde le savait. Mais toi Steve, tu vois le meilleur côté des gens. On s'est tous dit que peut-être, et bien peut-être qu'on se trompait. Et que tu arriverais à faire ressortir le meilleur de ce gars. »

« Je suis surtout un idiot » grogna Steve. « Sam… Je me sens tellement… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, étouffant un sanglot en baissant les yeux vers ses mains, toujours posées sur ses genoux.

« Hey, Stevie. »

Sam posa un doigt sous son menton pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui. Le regard peiné sur le visage de son ami déchira encore plus le coeur du blond, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient au coin de ceux-ci.

« Tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es une bonne personne qui est tombée sur une ordure. Cette personne ne te méritait pas, et la seule et unique raison qui me retient d'aller le chercher et le tabasser c'est le fait que tu aies besoin de moi. Mais je ne veux plus te voir verser une autre larme pour ce salaud, d'accord ? »

Steve hocha la tête malgré lui, heureux de voir le sourire de Sam revenir. Son ami lâcha son menton, s'emparant de son café pour le finir d'une seule gorgée.

« Et pourquoi tu te trimballes avec un bouquin ? » demanda finalement son ami en désignant le roman oublié sur le bord de la table, face contre le bois.

Steve s'en empara, le retournant pour montrer le titre et la couverture à son ami, qui ricana aussitôt.

« James Barnes, encore ? » demanda-t-il en s'en emparant pour lire rapidement le résumé. « Ce gars t'obsède à ce point ? Je pensais que tu avais déjà lu celui-là. Tu me l'as prêté l'an dernier, il est sympa. »

Steve secoua la tête, amusé.

« Il ne m'obsède pas, je suis simplement fan » objecta le blond en lui arrachant des mains. « Et ce n'est pas pour le lire que je l'ai ramené aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Comment ça pas pour le lire ? » demanda Sam. « Tu étais censé en faire quoi ? »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« Aujourd'hui, James Barnes fait une dédicace au WHSmith à côté de Central Park. Je voulais y aller, mais… » Il haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide. « Je n'ai plus la motivation. »

« Comment ça plus la motivation ? » s'exclama Sam. « Steve ! Tu suis les bouquins de ce gars depuis qu'il a commencé à écrire ! Tu es passionné par l'histoire et il écrit sur tout ce que tu aimes, pourquoi est-ce que tu te priverais de ce plaisir, surtout aujourd'hui ? »

« Une rupture a cet effet sur le moral » coupa Steve sèchement.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'on me sauve de l'entêtement de Steve Rogers. »

« Personne ne te retient. »

Un silence tomba suite à sa phrase, et le jeune homme soupira, sentant les yeux de son ami sur le haut de son crâne alors qu'il avait une nouvelle fois baissé la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Je suis simplement… a bout. Je ne sais pas si aller à cette dédicace est une bonne idée. Tu me connais… tu sais que je ne vais pas réussir à me sortir toute cette histoire de la tête avant un bon bout de temps. Aujourd'hui… C'est simplement trop tôt. »

« Je pense justement que c'est une excellente idée. Qui sait dans combien de temps ce gars va revenir sur New York pour faire des dédicaces ? C'est la première fois qu'il en fait, il n'en refera peut-être jamais. Si tu loupes ta chance, tu vas le regretter, Steve. »

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, la couverture brillant sous les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre du Starbucks derrière lui. James Barnes. L'écrivain qu'il suivait depuis ses débuts, celui qui avait grandement contribué à son amour de l'histoire et des guerres, en étant lui même militaire pendant plusieurs années. Il sentait les yeux de Sam sur lui, savait que son ami attendait une réponse de sa part. En soupirant, il céda.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais y aller. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux pour sentir le sourire victorieux de Sam étirer ses lèvres. Son ami eut l'indécence de jeter un poing en l'air en signe de victoire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir te laisser » s'excusa finalement Sam en regardant son portable. « Je dois encore déjeuner avec Sasha, et me préparer pour aller au travail. »

« Pas de soucis. Merci d'être venu, Sam. »

« Toujours, Steve. Toujours. »

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, se tournant une dernière fois pour jeter un oeil suspicieux à son ami.

« Et tu as intérêt à aller à cette dédicace, tu m'entends ? »

« Ça va, ça va » rit Steve en lui faisant signe de sortir. « Va t'en avant que je change d'avis. »

Avec un sourire, il regarda son ami sortir du café et traverser la rue, retournant chez lui à pas pressés.

* * *

Steve contempla pendant de longues minutes l'idée de rester chez lui.

Il avait promis à Sam d'aller faire un tour à la dédicace, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait terriblement envie de mettre un visage sur un nom. Malgré sa notoriété, James Barnes n'avait jamais communiqué de photos de lui, et Steve n'était pas le genre de personnes à fouiller aux tréfonds d'internet pour ce genre d'informations. Les livres de Barnes avaient été un vrai déclic lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études d'histoire en parallèle avec ses cours de dessin. Il avait découvert une écriture passionnante qui transpirait le vécu, et était tout de suite tombé amoureux de la plume de l'auteur et de ses personnages. Barnes abordait tous les sujets, sans tabous ni complexe, ayant même consacré un livre sur l'homosexualité dans l'armée et durant les guerres. Les critiques s'étaient données à coeur joie pour tenter de découvrir sur le mystérieux personnage représentait le Sergent Barnes, mais jamais ce dernier n'avait répondu.

L'auteur semblait être quelqu'un de très discret. La mince biographie au dos de son livre faisait état d'un homme vivant à Brooklyn, tout comme Steve, entouré de ses amis. Il était orphelin et fils unique, engagé dans l'armée à son plus jeune âge. A l'âge de trente ans, il avait été blessé gravement au combat, abandonnant l'armée pour être rapatrié aux Etats-Unis où il avait commencé à écrire.

Steve fit tourner une nouvelle fois le livre entre ses mains, assis sur le bord de son grand lit vide. A quoi ressemblerait James Barnes ? La blessure qui l'avait forcé à rentrer aux Etats-Unis se verrait-elle ? Serait-il gêné s'il se trouvait face à un homme défiguré par une bombe ?

Il secoua la tête. La séance de dédicaces avait commencé le matin à neuf heures, et il était à présent bientôt quatre heures de l'après midi. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait encore du monde, ou s'il valait mieux qu'il reste chez lui.

Ce fut un regard au dehors le décida. Le soleil était radieux, et il savait que s'il restait enfermé, il allait ressasser des idées noires tout au long de la journée, emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il avait promis à Sam d'au moins essayer, alors il essayerait. Et même s'il n'avait pas le courage d'entrer dans la boutique, il aurait profité des rayons du soleil le temps d'une balade autour de Central Park.

Il sortit donc de chez lui, affublé d'un teeshirt où s'étalait un dessin abstrait du drapeau Américain, et d'un jean bleu clair qui, il le savait, moulait parfaitement ses jambes. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il serra son livre contre sa poitrine, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea à grands pas vers la librairie où avait lieu la dédicace.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de voir le monde qui attendait encore à l'extérieur de la boutique. Devant lui s'étalait une queue d'une centaine de personnes, toutes aussi excitées à l'idée de rencontrer l'auteur de leurs livres favoris. Fort heureusement, la file semblait avancer assez rapidement, et il se retrouva à l'intérieur quelques minutes seulement après être arrivé.

Il réalisa lorsque seulement trois personnes se mirent à sa suite qu'il était arrivé juste à temps car la librairie fermait déjà ses portes au public, au grand désespoir de certains, qui regardèrent les portes vitrées se fermer avec mécontentent. Autour de lui, la population était majoritairement féminine, et il se sentit soudainement étranger à toutes ces personnes qui discutaient majoritairement de l'auteur plutôt que de l'oeuvre. Au détour de quelques conversations, il apprit que c'était le bras de James Barnes qui avait été touché lors de l'explosion. Sa prothèse était métallique plutôt que faite de plastique, ce qui semblait révulser plusieurs personnes, le faisant grincer des dents. Il détestait les gens qui jugeaient au physique, et se retint de leur apprendre que l'homme faisait comme il l'entendait, et se fichait probablement de leurs avis esthétiques. Il apprit aussi qu'il avait trente six ans, et vivait toujours à Brooklyn. Il ne sut pas en quoi ces informations semblaient tant intéresser les personnes présentes, et décida de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le feuilletant de nouveau pour patienter.

Perdu dans sa lecture, Steve ne remarque pas que la file avait avancé considérablement, et ce fut lorsque la personne -une femme d'un certain âge- derrière lui se racla bruyamment la gorge qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques personnes de l'auteur. Relevant les yeux vers la dame, il s'excusa, avant de faire volte face et combler la distance qui le séparait de la personne en face de lui. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la personne assise à côté de James Barnes. C'était une jeune femme d'une beauté rare, ses cheveux roux bouclés tombaient en ondulant gracieusement sur ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine. Elle avait le visage fin mais fermé, et semblait veiller au grain à ce que personne ne pénètre l'espace vital de l'auteur à ses côtés. Steve se demanda un instant si cette jeune femme n'était pas dans un métier de forces de l'ordre, à la vue de sa posture droite et de son visage impassible. Il lui était impossible de là où il était de voir James Barnes pour l'instant, malgré son mètre quatre vingt cinq, et il abandonna rapidement l'idée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et retourna à sa lecture.

Devant lui, les gens avançaient de nouveau, et il fit un pas en avant pour ne pas se laisser dépasser. Ce fut alors qu'il le vit, tandis qu'une jeune femme avançait vers lui pour lui tendre son livre, visiblement tremblante d'excitation.

James Barnes était tout simplement époustouflant. Il sourit à la femme qui lui tendait l'ouvrage, l'ouvrant aussitôt afin de déposer sa signature sur la première page de celui-ci. Il écouta avec attention la lectrice lui parler, très certainement de son oeuvre -de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait entendre sur quoi ils échangeaient-, et ne se répartissait pas de son sourire.

L'homme ne faisait clairement pas ses trente six ans. Il avait le sourire d'un enfant au matin de Noel, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées attirant le regard sur cette bouche à damner un saint. Steve se sentit déglutir difficilement. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient assez longs, tirés en un chignon négligé à l'arrière de sa tête. En observant son visage si fin et clairement dénué de tout défaut, Steve se sentit stupide d'avoir pu penser à un moment donné que cet homme ait été défiguré par la guerre. Car il n'y avait décemment pas une partie de son visage qui n'était pas digne d'une oeuvre d'art.

La file avança de nouveau, et par automatisme, Steve fit un pas en avant. Ce fut lorsque les pupilles bleu océan de James Barnes se posèrent sur lui qu'il réalisa qu'il était le prochain, et que par conséquent, c'était à son tour de se poster devant la table de dédicaces.

« Bonjour ! » fit James d'un ton amusé, avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui semblait plus grand encore qu'avec les personnes précédentes.

Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques, et Steve se retrouva sans voix devant les deux perles océan qui semblaient lire à travers lui.

« Hum, bonjour, je suis désolé… j'avais le tête ailleurs. » réussit-il à bafouiller, tendant son livre pour que l'auteur s'en empare.

Lorsque James tendit la main, Steve tourna aussitôt les yeux vers la jeune femme rousse à ses côtés. Instinctivement, il lui adressa un petit sourire, et elle lui adressa un regard confus, avant de lui rendre son rictus. Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et totalement stupide d'avoir fait ce geste, il concentra de nouveau son attention sur James, qui tenait à présent son livre avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

« C'est la première fois qu'on me donne celui-ci à signer » finit-il par dire,

Steve baissa les yeux vers le livre. Sans réellement réfléchir, il avait pris celui qu'il préférait, qu'il connaissait pratiquement sur le bout des doigts sans réellement penser à ce que l'auteur en penserait. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa les yeux vers la couverture qu'il réalisa qu'il avait pris celui qui avait tant fait débat au sein de la communauté homosexuelle, et celui qui avait commencé toutes les rumeurs sur la sexualité de son auteur.

« Oh… C'est mon préféré » souffla Steve en haussant les épaules, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Sam, et venir à cette dédicace. En moins de quelques secondes, il venait de se ridiculiser devant son auteur préféré, comme s'il n'avait pas eu une journée assez compliquée ainsi. Et le pire était qu'il venait sûrement de mettre mal à l'aise l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé durant ses années de doute sur son homosexualité. Quel idiot.

« Il m'a beaucoup aidé à m'accepter, lorsqu'il est sorti » murmura de nouveau le blond, comme pour se justifier.

Il se gifla mentalement en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, se maudissant d'avoir parlé, ce qui n'aidait sûrement pas son cas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'iil entendit James se tourner vers la rousse à ses côtés, et se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille qu'il osa relever les yeux. Avec un sourire énigmatique, la jeune femme fit aussitôt signe à Steve de venir près de lui, et James lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Je vais signer les trois derniers livres, et j'arrive tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Ébahi et sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, Steve hocha la tête par automatisme, se tournant vers la jeune femme qui attendait toujours qu'il fasse un pas vers elle. Hésitant, il la rejoint de l'autre côté de la table, mordillant sa lèvre d'anxiété lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Un petit rictus se dessina au bord de ses lèvres, et elle désigna le livre du menton.

« Celui-ci, hein ? » murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

Steve se sentit rougir de la tête au pieds à présent, et il soutint son regard malgré son envie de se faire avaler par le sol.

« C'est mon préféré. Je ne pensais pas… »

« C'est son préféré aussi » le coupa la rousse.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil. Elle le regarda de nouveau attentivement, guettant ses réactions, avant de lui tendre la main.

« Natasha Romanoff. Je suis l'agent mais aussi meilleure amie de Bucky. »

Steve lui rendit sa poignée de main, surpris par la poigne de fer de celle-ci malgré son petit mètre cinquante et sa carrure fine.

« Steve Rogers. Hum… Bucky ? »

« C'est le surnom de James, Bucky. Personne ne l'appelle autrement que par ce surnom parmi nos amis. »

Steve jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers l'écrivain, qui signait le dernier livre sans se départir de son sourire pour la lectrice à laquelle il parlait.

« Oh. » fit-il bêtement, ce qui fit sourire Natasha.

« Il a fini. Vous allez pouvoir parler. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva, posant une main sur l'épaule de Bucky qui saluait la dernière personne, et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Complètement abasourdi par cette femme mystérieuse et difficile à déchiffrer, Steve mit un long moment à réaliser qu'il était à présent seul dans la salle avec l'auteur. James le regardait avec amusement, rebouchant son stylo afin de se lever et s'asseoir sur la table directement, faisant face au jeune homme.

« Steve Rogers, hum ? » demanda Bucky, les yeux brillants. « Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'espionner les conversations privées, mais je dois dire que vous m'avez intrigué depuis le début. »

Steve sourit malgré lui.

« Oui, Steve Rogers. Je suis désolé d'avoir amené ce livre, je ne savais pas… »

« Natasha vous l'a sûrement dit, c'est mon préféré aussi. »

Il se tut, passant une main distraite sur la couverture de son ouvrage, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous dites qu'il vous a aidé à vous accepter ? » demanda-t-il finalement, se concentrant de nouveau sur Steve, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur mon homosexualité, je n'ai pas osé en parler à ma famille. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur de leur rejet, car je sais qu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis… Mais j'avais besoin… Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais seul face au monde. Dans ces moments là, je pense qu'on a tous ces moments de doute où on est pas sûrs de réellement savoir ce que l'on veut, au plus profond de soi. Lire ce livre, ce fut comme une révélation. Je pense que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour réellement faire face au fait que je ne serais jamais ce que la société veut que je sois. »

Il releva les yeux vers James, s'attendant à le voir rire, ou même sourire de ses paroles. Ses mots étaient des plus sincères, cependant il savait que beaucoup de gens devaient tenir le même discours pour s'attirer la sympathie de leur auteur favori. Il ne cherchait pas sa sympathie, ou même sa reconnaissance. Il voulait simplement le remercier, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui sans le savoir. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Barnes, l'homme ne souriait pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce livre aurait du succès. » murmura l'auteur d'une voix étrangement calme. « Il est si différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de publier. Ce livre, » fit-il en le faisant une nouvelle fois tourner entre ses doigts « je l'ai écrit pour moi même. En réalité, il n'a même pas bien marché, et s'est beaucoup moins vendu que les autres. Les critiques ont grandement contribué à le descendre, aussi. Mais je me doutais que le monde et la société n'était pas prête à lire les aventures d'un soldat homosexuel au sein de l'armée Américaine. »

Son regard se concentra de nouveau sur Steve, et un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le creux de ses lèvres.

« Être un militaire homosexuel n'est pas quelque chose d'aisé. Je voulais partager cette expérience, simplement parce que j'ai eu énormément de chances lorsque j'ai été déployé d'avoir des camarades compréhensifs qui ne me jugeaient pas sur ce que j'étais lorsque je leur ait annoncé mes préférences, car je n'avais aucune envie de cacher ma nature simplement pour rentrer dans des cases. »

Cette fois, il se leva, s'approchant de Steve pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, même si ce n'était pas mon intention première. Au final, cette oeuvre n'aura pas été un échappatoire uniquement pour moi ! »

Il s'empara de son stylo feutre noir, ouvrant le livre afin d'apposer sa signature délicatement. Une fois que cela fut fait, il resta contemplatif un instant, relevant les yeux vers Steve avec un air malicieux.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

Le blond se sentit hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air… Si triste ? Ce n'est pas de la déception j'espère ?! Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un de plus impressionnant, de plus vieux, de moins… Relâché ? » fit-il en désignant son sweatshirt bleu marine et son jean noir.

Steve secoua négativement la tête, riant doucement à la blague. James le mettait à l'aise, et il sentait que l'auteur était un homme plein de douceur et empli d'amour. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais sa présence même le confortait et lui donnait un sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentait rarement en présence d'inconnus.

« Non, je suis désolé. C'est simplement… » il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Mon petit ami m'a quitté ce matin. Dans des conditions… Enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Je suis heureux d'être ici, de vous rencontrer. »

James haussa un sourcil, visiblement piqué dans sa curiosité.

« Quel idiot serait assez stupide pour quitter un garçon aussi adorable ? »

Cette fois, Steve se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il se sentait affreusement flatté du compliment, venant d'un homme aussi beau et angélique que James Barnes. Il ne put s'empêcher de relever que l'homme n'avait pas fait de compliment basé sur son physique, et ses joues rougirent d'autant plus à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas remarqué pour autre chose que sa taille impressionnante et ses muscles saillants.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa James sans réellement sembler le penser, à la vue de son énorme sourire. « Je ne pouvais pas résister. Mais je le pense. On ne se connaît pas, mais vous m'avez l'air d'être un garçon plein de charme et intelligent. Il devait être sacrément idiot pour ne pas voir toutes ces qualités en vous. »

« Hum » bafouilla Steve en haussant négligemment les épaules. « C'est moi qui suit idiot. Je n'ai pas su voir qu'il n'y avait pas que moi sur son tableau de chasse, la honte est pour moi. J'ai simplement tendance à trop… voir le côté positif des gens. Mais parfois, il n'y en a simplement pas, et c'est sur moi que ça retombe. »

James fronça les sourcils, son poing se serrant sur le stylo qu'il tenait encore dans sa main de chair. Ce fut à cet instant que Steve remarqua que son autre main était couverte d'un gant noir.

« Quel enfoiré. Désolé du terme, mais c'est encore pire que s'il vous avait quitté par idiotie. »

Il soupira, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ses doigts se desserrèrent légèrement du stylo, et il rajouta quelque chose à sa dédicace, avant de fermer le livre précautionneusement.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Natasha m'attend dans la voiture, et il est déjà étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas revenue pour me tirer par la peau des fesses hors de la boutique. »

Son sourire charmeur était de retour, et Steve ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Cet homme était une oeuvre d'art à lui tout seul, et en tant qu'artiste, Steve s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Il se refusa de penser aux longues heures qu'il aurait aimé passer à dessiner chaque détail du visage ou du corps parfait de l'homme devant lui, se contentant de reprendre son livre timidement.

« Merci encore, je suis désolé de vous avoir réquisitionné ainsi… »

« Non, ne vous excusez pas » le coupa aussitôt James. « Croyez-moi, le plaisir était pour moi. »

L'homme s'empara de son manteau, l'enfilant avec dextérité malgré la prothèse que Steve devinait sous sa manche gauche. Il reprit son stylo et son téléphone, laissés sur la table de dédicace, avant de faire un petit clin d'oeil à Steve et de disparaître à l'arrière de la boutique.

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit, réalisant avec grande peine ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement il avait eu la possibilité de rencontrer son auteur favori, mais en plus il avait passé du temps avec lui, apprenant qu'il avait vécu les mêmes mésaventures avec son homosexualité. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres et lorsque le gérant de la boutique lui demanda de sortir, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin dans la rue, serrant son livre contre son torse.

Il fallait absolument qu'il remercie Sam de l'avoir poussé à aller à cette dédicace malgré les évènements du matin, car sa journée s'était sans aucun doute grandement améliorée avec cette rencontre. Par curiosité, il s'empara de son livre, ouvrant ce dernier à la page signée par James, son coeur manquant un battement lorsqu'il découvrit ce que l'auteur lui avait marqué.

 _ **Pour l'adorable Steve, en espérant que tu n'oublies jamais qu'il est important de se battre et d'être fier de qui l'on est. Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire.**_

 _ **\- James « Bucky » Barnes.**_

 _ **PS: Si jamais tu en ressens le besoin, ou simplement si tu en as l'envie… Voici mon numéro de téléphone : 336-879-945.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Alors oui, j'ai finalement décidé de laisser une chance à cet OS et de le transformer en fiction, tout d'abord car l'univers que je me suis imaginé pour l'écriture de cet OS me plaisait énormément et ensuite parce que j'ai des amis géniaux qui m'ont poussé à me lancer, en plus de vos adorables reviews. Je remercie Solealuna et Lithium Sodium tout particulièrement pour leurs idées et coup de pouces au niveau de l'écriture, ainsi que le Sebastian Stan trash club (encore et toujours) pour le soutient sans failles… et les fou rires ! Je vous aime les filles !**

 **Donc pour ce qui est de la fiction, j'ai déjà le plan approximatif d'une dizaine de chapitres, et j'essaye de trouver des idées afin de la faire vivre encore un peu plus longtemps sans pourtant tourner en rond, ce qui est le principal problème des fanfictions sans réelle « action » comme celle-ci.  
Donc n'hésitez pas malgré tout à me donner votre avis tout le long de cette histoire _,_ je serais ravie de vous lire, j'étais énormément touchée par vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre et ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je vous préviens tout de suite : Bucky et Steve sont deux grands idiots, et vont mettre pas mal de temps à se rendre compte qu'ils se tournent mutuellement autour…**

* * *

Ce ne fut que plusieurs semaines plus tard que Steve prit réellement en considération la dédicace que Bucky Barnes avait laissé à la fin de son propre livre.

Après être rentré de la dédicace de livres, il avait appelé Sam, ne négligeant aucun détail de cette rencontre des plus singulières lorsqu'il la relata à son ami. Ce dernier avait alors pressé Steve à appeler le numéro, mais le blond n'avait pas cédé. Sa rupture avec Brock était bien trop récente, et il n'avait pas la tête à flirter avec un autre homme. Il avait alors rangé le livre dans son étagère soigneusement, n'y accordant pas plus d'attention. Ses cours de dessin lui prenaient déjà énormément de temps et lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit, de nouveaux élèves affluant dans ses classes qui étaient à présent pleines.

En plus de son diplôme d'histoire qu'il passait pour l'amour de la matière, Steve donnait des cours de dessin aux premières années. La faculté était un environnement qui lui plaisait énormément. En tant qu'élève, il ne ressentait pas la pression de la réussite comme il ne suivait les cours que par pur plaisir. Bien entendu un diplôme supplémentaire n'était jamais à négliger, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité première. A vingt cinq ans, il était déjà professeur de dessin et avait réussi à vendre plusieurs de ses anciennes oeuvres -bien que peu chères, ce n'était pas quelque chose à négliger. Il ne comptait pas vivre de son art quoi qu'il en soit, aimant le contact avec les élèves et aider son prochain.

Steve passait énormément de temps seul à son appartement depuis sa rupture avec Brock. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de gérer sa vie par lui même. A la mort de son père, sa mère avait dû travailler deux fois plus pour lui permettre de vivre convenablement, aussi il rentrait souvent à un appartement complètement vide. Sam avait toujours été là pour lui, mais le jeune homme avait sa vie à côté, et les deux amis se voyaient beaucoup plus rarement depuis que Sam avait une fiancée.

Aussi, dernièrement, Steve passait ses soirées dans des tenues amples et confortables à dessiner sur la table de son salon. La lampe tamisée de sa cuisine lui offrait une luminosité peu correcte, mais Steve portait à présent ses lunettes à temps constant. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait besoin de celles-ci pour lire, écrire et dessiner. Selon ses élèves, elles lui donnaient un air jeune et volatile, et il aimait à penser qu'elle rajoutaient à son côté créatif, sa carrure et sa façon de s'habiller étant souvent sujettes aux questionnements dans le milieu de l'art.

Ce soir là, un peu plus d'un mois après avoir rompu avec Brock et rencontré Bucky, Steve ne manqua pas à son habitude. Après s'être fait réchauffer une soupe chinoise qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée au petit supermarché du coin, il s'était installé sur la table et avait dessiné jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, l'enveloppant dans sa douceur et son calme. L'art avait toujours eu pour bénéfice de lui vider entièrement la tête et de l'empêcher de penser au désastre qu'était sa vie présentement.

Après avoir empli la page de détails et couleurs qui filaient entre ses doigts, Steve soupira, s'étirant peu gracieusement. Être penché au dessus d'une feuille n'était pas de tout repos pour son dos vu sa carrure. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, enlevant ses lunettes et étouffant un bâillement contre sa main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qui dépassait légèrement de sa bibliothèque, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Peut-être inconsciemment, Steve n'avait pas repoussé complètement l'ouvrage signé par Bucky sur les étagères. La tranche du livre dépassait quelque peu des autres, attirant le regard et la curiosité du jeune homme une fois encore. Il se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et s'empara du livre. Il regarda pendant de longues secondes la couverture qu'il connaissait par coeur, et cet ouvrage qu'il aimait tant. Les mots de Sam résonnaient encore à son oreille, les encouragements de son ami à appeler l'auteur guidant sa main lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page. Son téléphone était posé sur la table à côté de sa feuille, et il tapa rapidement le numéro laissé sur le papier, l'enregistrant dans ses contacts sous le nom de « Bucky Barnes (?) ».

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir repris un peu de soupe et joué avec son mobile durant une petite vingtaine de minutes entre ses doigts qu'il se décida à commencer un message, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment lancer la conversation. Après tout, Bucky lui avait laissé son numéro plus d'un mois auparavant, et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un message de lui. Anxieux, il tapota avec lenteur sur les touches de son clavier tactile, résultant à un message des plus banals.

 _Steve, 21h32: Je ne sais même pas si c'est le bon numéro._

Son message était simple et concis, et il ne laissait aucune indication sur l'identité de la personne qui envoyait le message. Cela rassurait Steve, en un sens. S'il tombait sur un inconnu, il s'enlèverait la honte de s'être fait jouer et pourrait ne plus en parler. Il appuya sur le bouton « envoyer », et reposa son mobile. Il en profita pour débarrasser sa table et ranger ses crayons, sursautant quand son téléphone vibra sur la table de bois. Il posa son pouce sur la touche tactile afin de le déverrouiller, et lut le message.

 _Bucky Barnes (?), 21h40: Tout dépend de la personne que vous cherchez ? Je suis Bucky, est-ce qu'une jeune femme un peu trop enthousiaste vous a donné ce numéro comme prétexte pour s'en aller ou ai-je l'honneur de parler à quelqu'un que je connais (et dont par tout hasard je n'aurais pas le numéro) ?_

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A travers les mots de Bucky, il pouvait voir le sourire mutin de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à la librairie. Il s'empressa d'aller dans ses contacts, effaçant le point d'interrogation qu'il avait noté à côté du nom de l'homme. Il fixa ensuite pendant de longues minutes le clavier avant de répondre, tout aussi incertain.

 _Steve, 21h40: Je n'ai pas rencontré de jeune femmes enthousiastes depuis assez longtemps… Non, en revanche j'ai rencontré un auteur que j'aime beaucoup il y a peu._

Etonnamment, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Steve en déduit que le jeune homme devait avoir son téléphone en main, sûrement peu occupé. Il se posa sur son canapé pour être installé plus confortablement, et déverrouilla de nouveau le mobile.

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h41: Steve Rogers ?_

 _Steve, 21h42: Lui-même. Je me demandais réellement si le numéro à la fin du livre était un vrai._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h42 : Ce qui expliquerait le laps de temps entre notre rencontre et le premier message. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Natasha a gagné son pari._

Steve haussa un sourcil.

 _Steve, 21h43 : Son pari ? J'étais assez occupé avec mes cours. Et je n'avais pas la tête à ça, dernièrement._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h43 : Elle avait parié que tu m'enverrais un message. J'avais parié le contraire. Je pensais t'avoir plutôt effrayé avec mon enthousiasme à la librairie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux que tu aies envoyé un message. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas mieux ?_

 _Steve, 21h45 : Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais réellement pas que tu m'avais donné un vrai numéro. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé notre rencontre à la librairie. Pour ce qui est de mon moral, je fais avec._

Steve se sentit rougir à ses propres mots. Venait-il réellement de flirter avec son écrivain favori ? Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, et il le porta à hauteur de son visage pour pouvoir lire la réponse.

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h47 : Je n'aurais jamais osé donner un faux numéro. Je ne suis pas… Ce genre de gars. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre rencontre aussi. Pour le moral, je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Encore la rupture avec Captain connard ?_

Steve gloussa à la lecture des deux derniers mots, se sentant bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines en simplement quelques minutes à échanger avec Bucky. Sam et sa mère parlaient en termes peu élogieux de Brock, bien entendu, mais l'expression de Bucky était différente. Plus légère, moins affligeante, plus détachée. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne pas lire de jugements à travers le mots de quelqu'un quant à sa précédente relation.

 _Steve, 21h48 : C'est bon à savoir. « Captain connard », hein ?_

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h48 : Désolée, ça m'a échappé._

 _Steve, 21h48 : Tu n'as pas l'air désolé._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h49 : Non, c'est vrai, je ne le suis pas !_

Steve rit de nouveau. La conversation était légère, tout ce dont il avait besoin présentement. Ils étaient passé au tutoiement par automatisme, et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir faire de remarques à ce propos.

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h50 : Si tu ne m'en veux pas de demander, qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement décidé à envoyer ce précieux SMS ?_

 _Steve, 21h51 : Ça fait plusieurs soirées que je passe à dessiner seul dans mon salon, je me suis dit que de la compagnie n'était pas de trop. Et puis j'étais vraiment curieux de savoir si ce numéro était le vrai, comme je te l'ai dit._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h51: Oh comme je comprend. Je vis en collocation avec un ami, le compagnon de Natasha, et je n'en peux plus. Ce soir, il a invité tous nos amis communs à dîner, et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour avoir un peu d'air._

Steve fronça les sourcils.

 _Steve, 21h52 : Pourquoi ?_

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h53 : Tout ce monde, tout ce bruit… Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de réunions, depuis la guerre. J'aime ma solitude… c'est assez étrange, mais j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de privé et solitaire._

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peu de gens comprenaient ce besoin de solitude qu'il avait depuis l'enfance, et rares étaient les personnes avec qui il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se tenaient en silence dans la même pièce.

 _Steve, 21h55 : Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis pareil. J'aime prendre du temps seul, rester dans un silence qui n'est pas pesant, même si j'aime mes amis et j'aime leur présence à mes côtés. J'aimerais simplement qu'ils comprennent que le fait que je ne parle pas ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas qu'ils soient là pour moi. Je passe des soirées géniales avec eux, mais parfois j'ai simplement besoin de me poser, prendre un livre, dessiner, prendre du temps pour moi._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h57 : Tu viens de m'enlever les mots de la bouche._

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h57 : Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue._

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il pensait exactement la même chose, et ce nombre de points communs avec Bucky semblaient presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la vibration de son Iphone le tira de nouveau de ses songes.

 _Bucky Barnes, 21h59 : Sens toi libre de refuser, et de m'envoyer balader mais… Que dirais-tu d'être seul ensemble ? Je pensais aller faire un tour à mon restaurant préféré ouvert durant la nuit avant que tu envoies un message, donc si jamais tu veux me rejoindre…?_

Steve resta interdit de longues secondes devant le message, le relisant encore et encore. Bucky venait-il réellement de lui proposer de se revoir ? Aussitôt, l'anxiété tordit de nouveau le ventre du jeune homme, et il prit plusieurs inspirations pour ne pas hyperventiler.

 _Bucky Barnes, 22h00 : Mais ne te sens obligé en rien, bien entendu._

Ce fut ces mots qui permirent au blond de respirer correctement de nouveau, calmant son rythme cardiaque. Il ferma les yeux un instant, haïssant son corps pour ces réaction de panique qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines.

 _Steve, 22h01 : Ce serait avec plaisir. Désolé, j'ai simplement du mal avec les relations humaines. L'anxiété n'arrange rien. Quel restaurant ?_

 _Bucky Barnes, 22h02 : Ne t'en fais pas. Les maladies mentales et moi, malheureusement, on se connaît assez bien. Le stress post traumatique de la guerre ne s'en va pas si facilement que ça, malgré les longues heures de thérapie et les années qui passent. C'est à Brooklyn, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin de chez toi !_

* * *

Il s'avéra après avoir reçu l'adresse du restaurant auquel se rendait Bucky bien souvent qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant que Steve fréquentait souvent avec Sam et Sasha. La coincidence le fit sourire, et il s'empressa de mettre un jean noir ainsi qu'un teeshirt plus convenable que ce qu'il portait pour dormir. Ayant déjà pris une douche il passa simplement une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant devant sa mine fatiguée et sa barbe naissante. Il s'empara d'un sweatshirt, enfila des baskets, prit son téléphone son porte feuille et ses clefs avant de quitter son appartement.

La route jusqu'au restaurant ne durait pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et Steve profita du léger courant d'air dû à la tombée de la nuit, malgré la chaleur encore assourdissante de la journée qui semblait avoir du mal à s'évaporer. Lorsqu'il arriva au restaurant, deux tables étaient déjà prises, et il s'assit au fond du restaurant, dans un coin un peu plus privé. Bucky n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il lui avait confié devoir s'expliquer à ses amis avant de pouvoir partir. Steve sortit donc son téléphone, passant distraitement d'application en applications jusqu'à ce qu'une chaise raclant le sol face à lui lui fasse relever la tête.

Bucky était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant retomber quelques mèches rebelles autour de son visage. Sa mâchoire et les os saillants de ses joues semblaient avoir été taillés dans le marbre, ses yeux bleu clair étaient vifs et ses lèvres pleines tordues en une moue amusée. Steve tenta de ne pas fixer son torse, qui était à présent la seule chose qu'il voyait maintenant que l'homme était assis face à lui, ne remarquant que rapidement qu'il portait un pull bordeaux qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses avant bras, découvrant un bras en métal qui attira malgré lui le regard de Steve.

« Hey » fit Bucky avec un sourire, invitant de nouveau le regard de Steve sur son visage parfait.

« Hey » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Bucky souriait toujours, et fit un mouvement avec sa main de métal, tapotant les doigts sur la table de plastique.

« Impressionnant, hein ? Beaucoup de gens trouvent ça repoussant. Je m'y suis habitué. »

« Ce n'est pas repoussant » contra aussitôt le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est inhabituel. Mais pas repoussant. »

Bucky semblait dubitatif, haussant les épaules. Son visage était ouvert et légèrement amusé, mais sembla empreint de peine lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa main manquante. Cette expression se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Steve, et le blond se sentit rougir.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir en personne » avoua Bucky en hélant la serveuse. « Tu as l'air moins triste que l'autre fois… C'est rassurant. »

Steve eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point la familiarité de Bucky à son égard le mettait parfaitement à l'aise. Ils parlaient déjà comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des mois, malgré le fait qu'ils ne sachent pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre. Steve n'avait pas recherché le nom de Bucky sur Internet, préférant en apprendre sur la vie de l'homme de sa bouche s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

« Je suis heureux aussi d'avoir envoyé ce message, finalement » le taquina Steve, remerciant la serveuse lorsqu'elle leur tendit la carte. « Comment s'est passé l'annonce de ton départ avec tes amis ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il ne regarda pas la carte, semblant déjà avoir fait son choix.

« Je leur ai simplement dit que j'allais prendre un peu l'air. Natasha est habituée. Tony… Ce fut une autre affaire. J'aurais très certainement des comptes à rendre en rentrant, mais ça vaut le coup. »

Steve baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le menu, tentant de ne pas rougir ou ne pas laisser paraître sa maladresse lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la conversation. Mais contrairement à ce qui arrivait avec beaucoup de personnes, la conversation avec Bucky ne semblait pas danser maladroitement sans savoir vers quelle direction aller. Bucky semblait tout à fait à son aise, regardant le blond avec son éternel rictus, ses doigts jouant avec son smartphone verrouillé, le faisant tourner sur le plastique de la table. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Steve oscilla entre deux choix sur la carte -il avait réellement envie d'un burger, mais il venait de manger, aussi il se décida pour le brownie maison- et il reposa enfin le menu à plat, soigneusement plié.

« Alors, je pars avec un désavantage » continua Bucky. « Tu connais ma profession, et sûrement à peu près tout ce que les médias ont bien pu confier sur ma vie privée. Du moins le peu de vie privé qu'ils ont réussi à rendre public. »

Steve secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais regardé ce qu'ils disaient de toi sur Internet, à vrai dire. »

Son interlocuteur parut étonné.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. S'il y a des choses que tu veux que je sache, tu m'en parleras. »

Le sourire de Bucky s'agrandit, et Steve eut le bonheur de voir ses yeux bleu magnifique pétiller.

« Wahou. Où étais-tu durant toute ma vie ?! »

Steve rit à cette phrase, baissant la tête pour camoufler son sourire derrière ses mains, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Rire n'était pas un soucis, mais son rire était fort, cristallin, et attirait l'attention des gens. Sa timidité maladive et son anxiété sociale ne se mariaient pas bien avec les regards qu'il recevait lorsqu'il s'esclaffait, aussi il tentait la plupart du temps de camoufler son amusement.

« Plus sérieusement, » fit Bucky en rendant la carte à la serveuse qui s'approcha de leur table, attendant patiemment que Steve commande. « Je suis Bucky, j'ai trente six ans. Je suis orphelin depuis ma naissance. Je vis en collocation avec mon ami Clint Barton, qui était dans l'armée avec moi. On était dans la même division lorsque j'ai eu mon accident »

Il désigna son bras d'un coup de menton.

« Clint a perdu une partie de son audition, il s'en est légèrement mieux tiré que moi sur ce coup là. Mais une fois que j'ai quitté l'armée, il a suivi peu après. Depuis, on partage un grand loft. On est tous les deux capables financièrement de s'assumer tous seuls, mais je pense qu'on a ce besoin constant d'avoir quelqu'un à portée de main. Et puis, c'est toujours sympa de trouver quelqu'un dans le salon lorsque je descend à trois heures du matin, réveillé par des cauchemars. »

Son ton était à la plaisanterie, mais Steve pouvait sentir la douleur derrière chacune de ses syllabes, qu'il détachait lentement, presque trop lentement. Ses yeux dansaient entre Steve et la table, mais ils se perdaient parfois dans son récit.

« Mon ami Tony est l'héritier et PDG de Stark Industries, qui crée des machines et manipule le métal comme personne. Il a réussi à me faire cette prothèse, reliée à mon squelette et à mes nerfs ce qui me permet de ressentir très légèrement ce que je touche, et surtout de le bouger comme un bras normal. Il tente constamment de me faire faire des updates, mais je préfère éviter. Je veux me rappeler que ce n'est pas un vrai bras mais une prothèse, et ça ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire. »

Il offrit un petit sourire à Steve, avant de continuer.

« J'aime énormément voyager. Avant l'armée, je voyageais énormément. Maintenant, avec tous les contrôles aux aéroports et mon bras en métal, tu imagines bien que c'est plus compliqué. Et être ainsi exposé lorsque je sonne, et devoir enlever leur teeshirt, leur montrer les cicatrices et leur expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas l'enlever… » Il balaya ses paroles de la main. « Avant, j'allais souvent en Roumanie. J'aime beaucoup ce pays, la douceur des gens, les paysages.. Je faisais également énormément de voyages en Russie. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Natasha. »

« Tu parles Roumain et Russe, donc ? » demanda Steve, impressionné.

Il hocha la tête positivement.

« Il me semble que mon Russe n'est pas entièrement parfait car je n'arrive pas à effacer mon accent américain. Mais je me débrouille très bien en Roumain, je parle comme un natif. Je parle aussi quelques mots de français, ainsi que du Grec. »

« Woh » souffla Steve. « C'est incroyable ».

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« C'est de la pratique simplement. Mais parles moi un peu de toi, je monopolise la conversation. »

Steve sourit, remerciant la serveuse qui lui apportait sa commande. Avec surprise il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Bucky commander, et que ce dernier avait pris exactement la même chose que lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, et Bucky planta sa cuillère dans son brownie, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux, toute son attention tournée vers lui.

« Mon nom est Steven Rogers, j'ai vingt cinq ans. Je suis professeur d'art à l'Université, mais pendant mon temps libre j'aime prendre des cours d'histoire. J'ai été élevé par ma mère, mon père ayant disparu avant que je naisse. J'ai toujours été passionné par l'histoire, je pense que c'était une sorte de consolation due au fait que je ne pouvais pas m'engager dans l'armée. »

« Tu étais intéressé à l'idée d'entrer dans l'armée ? » s'étonna Bucky.

« Il y avait une bonne pension, que j'aurais pu reverser à ma mère. Pour ce qui est de la morale… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime pas les tyrans, peu importe d'où ils viennent. »

Cette phrase étira les lèvres de Bucky en un sourire plus grand encore.

« Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais pas du tout le physique que j'ai maintenant » confia le blond. « j'étais chétif, petit, j'ai mis énormément de temps à commencer ma puberté. Ma transformation physique continue à étonner les gens que je connaissais avant de devenir comme ça » fit-il en souriant sans joie.

« Je suis sûre que tu étais tout aussi adorable et attirant » contra Bucky sans se départir de son sourire.

Steve se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et secoua négativement la tête.

« Crois-moi, ce n'était pas le cas. Sauf si tu fantasmes sur les os apparents et les garçons d'un mètre soixante. »

Bucky ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Tout n'est pas une question de physique » finit-il par répondre. « Ayant fait l'armée, je peux te l'assurer, j'ai vu énormément de garçons au physique de rêve, comme on pourrait les appeler. Pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils avaient une personnalité attirante, ou qu'ils étaient particulièrement beau. »

Steve resta un moment interdit, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Bucky sembla lire son malaise, car il prit une autre bouchée de son brownie et eut la décence de paraître gêné, lui faisant un signe de la main pour s'excuser.

« Je t'en prie, continue. J'arrête de te couper, promis. Mais si je peux me permettre, je ne te pensais pas aussi jeune, je t'aurais cru dans la trentaine. Tu as eu ton diplôme de professeur tôt, non ? »

« Oui, j'étais assez bon dans ce que je faisais, j'ai réussi à avoir mon diplôme du premier coup. Je voulais avoir une paye, en réalité » confia-t-il presque honteusement. « Pour pouvoir aider ma mère à assumer son appartement. Elle a des soucis de santé, elle ne peut plus travailler comme avant. »

Le visage de Bucky se tordit en une grimace de compassion.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Ça doit être dur, pour toi. Du coup, tu réussis à payer une partie de son appartement plus le tien ? »

Steve hocha la tête positivement.

« Je fais des heures supplémentaires dès que je le peux. Et parfois, j'essaye de vendre des dessins que je fais. Ça ne rapporte pas énormément, mais ça fait toujours un petit plus. »

« Tu as déjà essayé d'exposer tes oeuvres ? » demanda aussitôt Bucky, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas un artiste reconnu… et crois-moi, mes dessins ne sont pas non plus transcendants. »

Bucky sembla dubitatif, mais n'insista pas davantage. Mangeant une grosse bouchée de son brownie, Steve s'essuya le coin de la bouche et continua.

« Je suis assez proche de mon meilleur ami, Sam. Il a vingt huit ans, il est coach sportif. On se connaît depuis qu'on est sortis des bancs de l'école, on a pratiquement grandi dans le même quartier à Brooklyn. »

« Tu habites à Brooklyn ? » s'exclama Bucky. « Moi aussi. Je suis natif d'ici. »

« J'adore Brooklyn. En règle générale, j'adore New York. Certaines personnes sont dérangées par l'effervescence constante de la ville, les magasins ouverts toute la nuit… Mais je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à ma vie d'artiste. Parfois, je n'ai simplement pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et j'aime aller me balader pendant la nuit. Le matin, je vais souvent courir aux aurores. »

« C'est étonnant qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés. Je cours souvent aux aurores aussi, moins de monde dans les rues, et plus de calme. »

Steve sourit, prenant un peu d'eau pour étancher sa soif due à la quantité de chocolat qu'il venait d'ingérer.

« Je comprend parfaitement, comme je te disais tout à l'heure je suis souvent levé la nuit, et parfois il m'arrive de venir ici et me commander un brownie » continua Bucky en jouant avec sa cuillère dans son assiette vide. « Les cauchemars de l'armée ne laissent pas l'occasion de se rendormir, aussi c'est souvent à ces heures-ci que je viens ici et que j'écris. Parfois jusqu'au lever du jour, parfois simplement une petite heure. »

« Pourquoi ne pas rester chez toi pour écrire ? » demanda finalement Steve, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Bucky grimaça baissant les yeux vers sa main métallique qui traçait des dessins abstrait sur le plastique de la table.

« Clint est souvent réveillé. Il a besoin de peu de sommeil, et je sais qu'il fait des cauchemars aussi, même s'il ne m'en parle pas. Je l'adore, mais la plupart du temps, il invite Natasha, et ça me met mal à l'aise d'être dans leurs jambes alors qu'ils sont tous les deux. Ils ont eu une vie difficile, et ce n'est que depuis quelques mois qu'ils ont finalement réussi à trouver un équilibre. Je ne veux pas me mettre dans leur chemin. »

« Donc tu cherches un endroit paisible » finit Steve.

« Exactement. Alors je viens ici, et parfois je suis frustré parce que l'inspiration est avec moi et je suis obligé de quitter les lieux aux aurores, quand les premiers travailleurs arrivent. C'est pour ça que je n'écris pas énormément, je n'ai pas mon petit espace pour travailler. Je pourrais louer un appartement, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité. Et malgré tout, je ne veux pas faire sentir à Clint qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Steve hocha la tête.

« Je vois tout à fait. Je ne m'imagine pas travailler autrement que dans le calme de chez moi, que ce soit pour corriger mes copies ou pour dessiner. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté l'appartement de ma mère, malgré le fait que je doive assurer deux loyers. J'aime mon indépendance, et mon calme. Et avec mon anxiété… C'est très rare que je puisse réellement m'atteler à ma passion sans m'inquiéter constamment des regards que les autres peuvent me lancer. Même ceux de ma mère, et pourtant je sais qu'elle ne me juge pas et qu'elle est extrêmement fière que je puisse m'adonner à mon activité préféré. C'est simplement… » Il haussa les épaules « L'anxiété. Malheureusement, ça ne se contrôle pas. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé, et plus d'une fois. »

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, conscient que son expression devait plus ressembler à une grimace forcée qu'autre chose. Bucky hocha la tête, compatissant.

« Je comprend. Je sais que beaucoup de gens clament comprendre et accepter ces problèmes, mais c'est assez critiqué dans notre société. J'ai moi même mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre comment une peur panique pouvait se déclencher sans réellement de facteurs » fit-il avec une expression neutre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. « Et puis je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Lorsque je suis revenu en Amérique, plus rien n'était pareil, et la guerre laisse énormément de traces. J'ai fait des crises de panique assez fréquemment les deux ans qui ont suivi mon retour. Pour aucune raison, parfois simplement parce qu'une scène de la vie quotidienne me rappelait un moment vécu à l'autre bout du monde. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris à contrôler ces peurs, et à vivre avec. Maintenant, il est rare que je me laisse aller aux crises de panique, mais je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Certaines personnes ne peuvent simplement pas contrôler, car elles sont nées avec. »

Steve sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de les dissiper, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser devant son ami.

« Steve ? » s'enquit Bucky.

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien » murmura Steve en souriant légèrement. « C'est simplement… C'est simplement rare de trouver quelqu'un qui comprend la vie des personnes sujettes aux crises de panique. Combien de fois dans ma vie ai-je entendu que je devais simplement grandir, être un homme, arrêter les comédies… et j'en passe. Les gens sont tellement prompt à juger des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connait en rien ta vie que oui, il est possible de faire une crise de panique alors qu'on est parfaitement heureux, entouré par les gens qu'on aime et en pleine activité ? Certaines choses ne se contrôlent simplement pas. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier à ces gens, Steve. S'ils ne te comprennent pas, alors ils ne méritent tout simplement pas ton attention et ton amitié. »

La serveuse interrompit le brun en venant récolter leurs assiettes vides, les coupant dans leur conversation. Une fois qu'elle eut débarrassé, ramenant le tout à la cuisine, Bucky offrit un sourire timide à Steve.

« Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure par message… C'est la première fois que je trouve autant de points communs avec une personne. C'est étrange. Mais rassurant, aussi. »

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je confirme. Tu crois aux coïncidences ? »

Je pense que chaque personne suit un chemin défini dans la vie » fit Bucky. « Mais parfois, des bonnes surprises peuvent arriver. »

« Aux bonnes surprises, alors » murmura Steve en levant son verre d'eau, faisant rire son compagnon d'insomnie.

« Aux bonnes surprises. »

Ils burent une gorgée en silence, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Steve pouvait sentir ses joues rougir sous le regard brûlant de Bucky, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Un petit silence non pesant s'imposa ensuite entre les deux hommes, avant que Steve ne se racle la gorge, poussant son verre sur la table.

« Je me disais… Tu pourrais peut-être… venir chez moi ? Tu sais, quand tu as de l'inspiration, plutôt que de te poser ici, ça ne me gêne pas, et mon appartement est vide la plupart du temps, alors… »

Bucky ouvrit la bouche de surprise, le regardant à présent avec les yeux ronds.

« Enfin, si tu as envie » se sentit bafouiller Steve, baissant les yeux vers ses mains. « Je ne suis pas là la journée, et je me disais que tu voudrais sûrement… »

Il se stoppa, luttant contre l'envie de fermer les yeux et mordilla simplement sa lèvre inférieure. Il souhaitait qu'un immense trou se forme à ses pieds afin de disparaître, et il pouvait déjà sentir le rouge de ses joues s'étendre jusque la racine de ses cheveux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda finalement Bucky, d'un ton léger.

Steve prit son courage à deux mains pour relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, je veux dire… » Steve haussa les épaules. « Je n'y suis pas la journée, et ce n'est pas un grand appartement mais… C'est un endroit calme. Je pourrais t'ouvrir quand je pars le matin, et je rentre aux alentours de cinq heures du soir… c'est comme tu le souhaites. Je propose simplement, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit. »

« Steve, c'est vraiment adorable » le coupa Bucky d'un ton doux, tendant sa main de chair pour la poser sur celles de Steve, le jeune homme réalisant qu'il tordait ses doigts inconfortablement par nervosité. « Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? Après tout on ne se connaît pas énormément, et je pourrais être n'importe qui… »

Steve balaya cette phrase d'un geste des épaules, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai rien de valeur dans mon appartement, tu sais. Il est simplement rempli de livres et cahiers de dessins. Il est plutôt petit, avec mes moyens.. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est parfait » argua Bucky en fronçant les sourcils. « Steve… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me proposes ça. Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu me disais que tu as tendance à donner de ta personne pour voir le meilleur des gens, hein ? »

Cette remarque fit ricaner Steve, ramenant le sourire sur les lèvres de Bucky.

« C'est ce que j'entend souvent, oui. Ça ne me rend pas forcément service, mais je crois en la bonté des gens. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas des masses, et qu'on ne s'est parlé que quelques fois, mais… je ne lance pas forcément cette offre pour tout de suite. On peut… on peut continuer à apprendre à se connaître, et si tu désires toujours trouver un endroit pour écrire, sache que mon appartement est là. »

« Ça veut dire que tu veux apprendre à plus me connaître alors ? » le taquina Bucky, les yeux brillants de malice.

Malgré lui, Steve sentit son regard dériver vers les lèvres de l'homme face à lui, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il se reprit vite, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils amusé de la part de Bucky, et hocha la tête positivement.

« Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Steve savait que les rougeurs de gêne n'avaient pas quitté son visage, et il détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes afin de calmer son anxiété, admirant les rues plongées dans la nuit. Quelques personnes passaient devant les vitrines des magasins d'en face, les mains enfouies dans les poches de leur gilets ou pantalons, le nez baissé vers leurs pieds. Parfois, une voiture sillonnait la route, les bruits du moteur étouffés par le double vitrage du restaurant. Steve se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel qu'il voyait à peine de là où il était assis, se dessinant derrière les bâtiments immenses de Brooklyn.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer » suggéra finalement Bucky doucement, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Steve, qui réalisa qu'il devait être plongé dans ses pensées depuis un moment. Les yeux de Bucky étaient emplis de douceur et d'une pointe de nostalgie, et il sentit ses pupilles caresser leurs mains encore jointes sur la table. « Il est bientôt minuit, on est en semaine… Je suppose que tu as cours demain ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, libérant ses mains pour appuyer sur sur la touche principale de son téléphone, réalisant qu'il était en effet au restaurant depuis plus de deux heures en compagnie de Bucky.

« Oh. » murmura t-il bêtement, sentant le son échapper ses lèvres sans son consentement. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Moi non plus. Tony risque de me tuer lorsque je vais passer le pas de la porte, pour les avoir abandonné si longtemps. Je leur ai dit que j'allais simplement prendre l'air ! » s'amusa le brun avec un clin d'oeil. « Mais ça valait le coup. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop ennuyé avec mes histoires peu réjouissantes. »

« Non, non ! » s'empressa de répondre Steve. « J'ai trouvé ce petit moment vraiment intéressant. Ce serait vraiment un plaisir de le refaire, de temps à autre. »

Bucky semblait réellement surpris par cet aveu, et son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Tout le plaisir serait pour moi, réellement. »

Ils se levèrent, Steve récupérant son sweat shirt qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise en attendant l'écrivain. Il vit Bucky s'éloigner vers le comptoir afin de régler sa consommation et prit le temps d'enfiler son vêtement avant de le rejoindre, sortant à son tour son porte feuille.

« Pas la peine, je m'en suis occupé » lui glissa Bucky d'un ton neutre, s'attirant un regard noir.

« Bucky… »

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir parlé, ce soir » continua le brun sans prêter attention à ses jérémiades. « S'il te plaît, laisse moi le plaisir de t'inviter. »

Vaincu, Steve rangea son porte feuille, accordant un remerciement à la jeune fille derrière le comptoir qui leur fit signe de la main alors qu'il quittait le restaurant. Surpris par le vent frais qui les accueillit, Bucky enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, se tournant vers son ami avec un sourire.

« Alors je suppose qu'on s'envoie des messages plus tard ? » demanda-t-il sans réellement regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, ce qui amusa Steve malgré lui.

« Avec plaisir. Merci encore, Bucky. »

« Merci à toi, Steve. »

Lui faisant un petit signe de la main, Bucky tourna les talons, disparaissant à l'angle de la rue sous les yeux amusés du jeune artiste. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son appartement à son tour, Steve Rogers ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, le pas bien plus léger qu'à l'aller. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer son portable entre ses doigts, espérant recevoir un message de bonne nuit de la part de son écrivain préféré.

* * *

 **J'essayerais de publier à intervalle réguliers, étant donné que je suis en vacances, mais je risque travailler en Juillet et en Aout, donc je me réserve le joker des aléas de la vie pour mes publications, on ne sait jamais..**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello!** **Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 3. Cette fois-ci, nous allons nous plonger dans le point de vue de Bucky un peu, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et surtout connaître son avis sur cette rencontre avec Steve...**

 **Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes deux principales fournisseuses d'idées, Luna (Solealuna) et Lina (Lithium Sodium), et comme toujours le Sebastian Stan trash club pour les images plus ou moins explicites pour me motiver à écrire haha !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez tout au long de cette histoire, sachant que c'est la première fois depuis au moins trois ans que je n'ai pas écrit autre chose que des courts OS, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre esprit critique prendre le dessus et me dire si des choses vous dérangent...**

 **Par rapport à cela, je remercie d'ailleurs le dernier commentaire en "Guest" auquel je ne peux pas répondre autrement qu'ici, pour m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs de temps dans le chapitre précédent. Effectivement, l'heure des messages n'a pas trop de sens et il va falloir que je change cela ^^ Merci à toi pour tes jolis compliments, et tu m'as bien fait rire en me faisant imaginer Steve devant ses élèves qui baveraient sur leurs tableaux avec un tel professeur... à la fac, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir de tels profs non plus !**

 **Enfin bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :) !**

* * *

Alors qu'il descendait l'avenue, Steve à présent hors de sa vue, Bucky enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un pathétique signe de la main à Steve en tournant les talons pour partir ? Ce signe de la main serait destiné à résonner dans l'éternité, lui rappelant éternellement sa maladresse pour les relations humaines.

Pour sa défense, le jeune homme était tout simplement parfait. En plus d'être beau et taillé comme un Dieu, il s'avérait être quelqu'un de sensible, d'intéressant, et qui lui aussi dépendait de ses talents artistiques. Et bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il apparaisse à une séance de dédicaces des plus normales -sans vouloir dire ennuyeuse, car rencontrer ses fans était une expérience que Bucky n'avait jamais testé auparavant, et il avait vraiment apprécié l'expérience. Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son livre préféré, Bucky s'était surpris à espérer, espérer que cet homme sorti de nulle part ait compris le message qu'il s'était lui même adressé dans son livre, ce message de paix et de tolérance face à son homosexualité.

Mais l'espérance était bien loin de la perfection de Steve, et Bucky avait tout de suite compris cela lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui confier à quel point son livre l'avait aidé. C'était alors sur un coup de tête qu'il avait ajouté son numéro à la fin de sa dédicace, fermant précipitamment l'ouvrage afin de le remettre à son propriétaire et disparaissant à l'arrière de la boutique avant que ce dernier ne le voit. Natasha avait bien ri de lui ce soir là, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force de la contredire. Il était totalement tombé sous le charme du jeune homme, et il ne servait à rien de le nier. Déjà parce que Natasha pouvait sentir les mensonges à des kilomètres, et ensuite car il avait simplement envie de vivre dans l'espoir le plus longtemps possible.

Il s'était ensuite fait une raison lorsque Steve n'avait jamais appelé. Il avait tenté de ne pas montrer sa déception à Natasha et Clint, n'en parlant qu'à Bruce Banner, son psychologue et ami. Ce dernier lui avait alors posé maintes et maintes questions sur le jeune homme, et Bucky avait alors réalisé qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Steve, si ce n'était son nom et son homosexualité. Il s'était fait une raison malgré lui, profitant des soirées avec ses amis pour sortir la gueule d'ange du jeune homme à sa dédicace de sa tête.

Lorsque Steve lui avait envoyé un message, il avait d'abord cru à un faux numéro. Et après vérification, il n'avait simplement pas pu contenir sa joie bien longtemps, abandonnant ses amis à leur jeu d'action ou vérité afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'étalant sur son lit avec son Starkphone en main et un sourire qu'il eut bien du mal à retirer de son visage. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, il avait fini par oser proposer une sortie, et pratiquement sauté sur son lit de joie lorsque le jeune homme avait accepté.

La soirée s'était passée merveilleusement bien. Steve semblait encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, ses cheveux blonds pointant dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus encore plus brillants que dans ses rêves et la trace de ses lunettes s'effaçant peu à peu sur l'arrête de son nez. Il semblait s'être tiré d'une sieste ou d'une intense concentration, cependant son sourire n'en était pas moins magnifique. A le voir ainsi accoutré, Bucky n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'entourer de ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller.

Et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, alors qu'il en apprenait un peu plus chaque minute sur le jeune homme, Bucky se sentit perdre pieds à grande vitesse. Si beaucoup de gens lui avaient dit durant ses jeunes années que la perfection n'existait pas, il était prêt à parier qu'aucune de ces personnes n'avaient jamais rencontré Steve Rogers. Il avait senti son coeur se contracter douloureusement en apprenant le nombre d'heures que le jeune homme s'infligeait afin de sustenter aux besoin de sa mère, avant de se gonfler de fierté lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses projets et passions.

Mais au delà de tout, Bucky avait réalisé à quel point son propre sourire s'agrandissait lorsque Steve riait, ou lorsque le jeune homme rougissait des pieds à la tête, persuadé de se ridiculiser aux yeux de son ami. Bucky aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, embrasser ses joues rougies et lui murmurer à quel point il était adorable, et ce fut à ses pensées qu'il réalisa qu'il s'attachait peut-être trop vite à cet homme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Bucky avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible et de romantique, mais la guerre avait malheureusement laissé des traces qui ne partiraient probablement jamais. Il avait eu quelques relations depuis son retour, mais jamais quelque chose de très sérieux. Curieusement, depuis son rapatriement, il avait cette peur constante de s'engager et de montrer à la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie ses faiblesses, et cette facette parfois peu flatteuse des anciens soldats souffrant de stress post traumatique. Mais alors qu'il écoutait Steve lui parler de ses crises d'anxiété et de son besoin de solitude, il avait réalisé qu'il ne s'était simplement pas intéressé aux bonnes personnes. Il n'avait jamais pensé partager sa vie avec quelqu'un partageant les mêmes troubles que lui, peut-être simplement car il ne se pensait pas lui-même digne d'affection ou capable d'entretenir une relation à long terme sans que la personne qui partage sa vie ne se lasse de lui. Mais en écoutant Steve parler de ses problèmes, il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait tort depuis le début. Car le jeune homme face à lui méritait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir de bon sur cette terre, et presque jalousement, Bucky espérait être cette personne qui un jour le comblerait comme il se devait.

Bucky prit une grande inspiration, sortit son trousseau de clefs et entra dans l'appartement. La musique était encore présente en fond, et il sentit le calme du salon l'envahir alors qu'il y rentrait. Il mit sa veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, et finalement se décida à aller jusqu'au canapé. Sur ce dernier, Clint et Natasha étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, la jambe de la jeune femme entourant la taille de l'homme alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, comme coupés du monde extérieur. Bucky les regarda faire silencieusement, attendri par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. IL était vraiment heureux pour ses deux amis qui s'étaient trouvés après énormément de malheurs dans leurs vies personnelles, et qui à présent ne semblait pas vouloir vivre séparément. Aussi forte que ces personnes puissent être, elles n'étaient à présent plus rien sans leur moitié, et Bucky leur enviait presque cette proximité. Ce fut Natasha qui la première prit conscience de sa présence, et se sépara de son homme avec un sourire en coin, se tournant vers Bucky.

« Te revoilà enfin. »

« Tony n'est plus là ? » nota l'écrivain en ignorant la paire d'yeux qui le détaillaient avec curiosité, faisant un tour sur lui même pour chercher son ami du regard.

« Non, il t'a attendu un moment, mais j'avais très envie de me retrouver seul avec Clint et il l'a compris. » fit Natasha sans se départir de son rictus, et Bucky grimaça.

Il imaginait très bien les maintes et maintes façon peu délicates que Natasha et Cint avaient sûrement utilisé pour faire déguerpir leur ami. Le couple partageait cette caractéristique commune qui était celle de ne pas avoir de pudeur. Tony n'était pas des plus farouches, mais il savait mieux que personne que Natasha pouvait lui faire payer ses idées de voyeurisme un peu plus tard, aussi il avait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou rapidement.

« Il te fait savoir qu'il t'appèlera demain pour savoir ou tu étais passé durant la soirée. » continua la rousse comme si de rien n'était, passant une main dans les petits cheveux courts dans la nuque de Clint, qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Bucky hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main à ses amis, se préparant à retourner dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonies, afin de laisser les pensées d'un Steve torse nu en train de dessiner sur son corps se libérer et plonger dans le sommeil de la meilleure des manières. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que Clint l'arrêtait de sa voix sévère et amusée.

« Nous vivons ensemble, donc tu n'as pas besoin de passer par le téléphone pour nous raconter. Tu nous connais mal si tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça et rentrer à cette heure-ci sans quelques détails, jeune homme. »

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de ''jeune homme'' mais il se stoppa néanmoins. Il savait que son colocataire et sa moitié ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fourni d'informations sur ce qui l'avait amené à quitter une soirée ou ses amis étaient présents, un soir de semaine. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil près du canapé, posant sa tempe sur son poing valide, attendant l'interrogatoire en règle. Natasha se redressa à peine, visiblement complètement à l'aise avec le fait que son ami soit témoin de sa position compromettante sur le corps de son compagnon, et commença par la question la plus attendue.

« Avant même de savoir où tu te trouvais, je voudrais savoir avec qui tu étais. Parce qu'il s'agit de ça, si tu es parti ainsi comme un voleur sans donner aucune explication. »

Bucky soupira mais ne put empêcher un sourire traitre d'envahir son visage qu'il tentait désespérément de garder sérieux. Il vit le couple sur le canapé échanger un regard, et se lança.

« J'étais avec Steve. Steve Rogers. On a mangé un petit morceau dans le restaurant ou je vais souvent, car il habite juste à côté. »

Clint haussa un sourcil. « Rogers ? C'est pas celui de ta dédicace de livres ? Le, je cite, ''jeune canon'' qui te dévorait des yeux ? »

Bucky haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Natasha qui s'était redressé et qui était maintenant assise contre le dossier du canapé.

« Merci Natasha.. »

« Ce n'était pas un secret en soi, Clint pouvait savoir qu'un garçon mignon était venu te voir à ta dédicace, t'as tendu ton livre préféré à signer et qu'il était reparti avec ton numéro à l'intérieur. Ces choses là ne sont pas des secrets d'Etat. »

« Et toi » demanda Bucky en se tournant vers on colocataire, ignorant le ton sarcastique de son amie, « Ta copine parle d'un mec canon, et ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Alors aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à tes yeux mon lapin, je ne suis pas le plus sexy sur cette planète. Je sais, c'est très dur à croire, mais tu t'en remettras. Natasha a tout à fait le droit de regarder les autres hommes, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu, comme dirait… je ne sais plus qui. Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il est vraiment jeune et tu sais très bien que les jeunes hommes sexy à peine sortis de l'université, c'est plutôt ton genre, pas le sien. »

Bucky se sentit rougir furieusement, jetant un regard meurtrier à Natasha.

« Il est pas…si jeune que ça. »

« Bon on s'en fout des détails du produit » coupa la rousse d'un geste de la main. « Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Et bien comme il était celui qui avait le numéro, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé un message. On a parlé, de tout et de rien, et finalement, quand j'ai vu que la soirée s'éternisait j'ai eu besoin de sortir un peu, je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre. Et il est venu. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour pincer ses lèvres mais quand il releva les yeux vers ses mais, les deux étaient tournés vers lui la tête bougeant pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« C'était parfait. Quand j'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone, je dois avouer que c'était en partie parce qu'il me plaisait, et que lorsqu'il m'a tendu ce livre… j'ai eu de l'espoir. Il avait l'air si triste, et complètement perdu, je me suis dit que je ne le reverrais de toute façon plus, donc j'ai tenté. C'était surtout parce que sa personnalité m'avait fait forte impression, mais je ne peux pas nier que son charme a fait beaucoup. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à l'apprécier autant. Il est drôle, gentil, timide, intelligent, et surtout il me comprend. Il comprend ce que je veux dire quand je dis que j'ai besoin d'être seul, même quand je suis bien avec mes amis. Il souffre d'anxiété, et il me rappelle mes propres réactions quand je suis revenu de l'armée. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le sourire du brun s'étendit sur son visage, alors qu'il faisait jouer sa main valide sur son bras de métal, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire chaleureusement, et prit la main de Clint dans la sienne, et ce dernier comprit le message.

« Oh ma chérie, je pense que notre fils a ce qu'on appelle un crush.

« Un crush ? » grogna Bucky en comprenant aussitôt ce que ses amis allaient faire. « Et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Du genre, vous savez, repeupler le quartier avec plein de mini Clint et mini Natasha ? »

Il fronça le nez à sa propre idée, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque le visage amusé de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a prévu de faire un tas de choses quand tu seras parti te coucher. En attendant, t'entendre parler de ce Steve est quelque chose d'assez unique je dois dire. » fit Clint, la main glissant dans le dos de Natasha, le caressant avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas un crush. » déclara Bucky avec détermination, même si ces mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche. « Si ce n'est pas un crush, ça ressemble grandement à un coup de foudre. Donc l'un dans l'autre petit Bucky, tu es foutu » déclara Natasha en haussant les épaules.

Bucky grogna de nouveau, laissant sa tête reposer sur le dos du canapé derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, passant une main sur son visage, et resta ainsi un long moment, profitant du calme de l'appartement malgré les chuchotements de ses amis.

« Et donc, ce rendez-vous ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » interrogea Natasha, le faisant rouvrir les yeux.

« De tout et de rien. De nos vies, de ce qu'on aimait ou détestait… »

« Comme à un premier rendez-vous, donc ? » fit Clint avec un sourire en coin.

Bucky résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'était une sortie entre amis, d'accord ? Steve ne recherche rien comme ça. »

« Mais tu n'as pas nié pour toi. » fit remarquer Natasha.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Oui, Steve me plaît. Mais comme Clint le disait tout à l'heure, il est jeune. Il a la vie devant lui et il mérite bien mieux qu'un ancien militaire avec un bras en moins qui traîne derrière lui des cauchemars et des vieux démons. Steve à autre chose à penser. Sa mère est malade, il a des cours à donner, un autre diplôme à obtenir. Je n'ai pas ma place dans sa vie. »

« Tu t'arrêtes toute de suite » s'exclama Natasha en se redressant, hors d'elle. « Il est hors de question que tu te dénigres comme ça, James Buchanan Barnes, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Lorsque le brun tourna les yeux vers elle, il réalisa que ses deux amis le regardaient avec le même air sévère. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, ne faisant que dire tout haut sa pensée, mais ses amis ne l'entendaient visiblement pas de cette oreille.

« Premièrement » fit Clint « je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si jeune que ça, il est professeur après tout. Et ensuite, il est hors de question que tu penses une seconde ne pas être digne de quelqu'un, d'accord ? Natasha tout comme moi savons très bien que tu es la personne la plus adorable et aimante de cette foutue planète, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te dénigrer à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je te connais depuis des années, et je ne veux pas supporter ces âneries plus longtemps. »

« Il a vingt cinq ans, Clint » objecta Bucky en secouant la tête, baissant les yeux vers sa main de fer. « Vingt cinq ans. J'ai onze ans de plus que lui. Et ça compte à son âge, onze ans, c'est énorme. »

« Pour ta défense, il fait plus vieux » continua Natasha. « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qui es-tu pour décider si tu es assez bien pour lui ou non ? Si ce Steve a envie de te revoir, et d'explorer votre relation ou même peut-être la mener plus loin et que je te vois freiner à cause de ces idioties, je te jure, James Buchanan Barnes, que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Bucky ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il savait que Natasha était sérieuse, il connaissait ce regard, et il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Natasha la connaissait depuis plus longtemps encore que Clint, qu'il avait rencontré à l'armée. Il avait vécu un temps avec la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, plus de dix ans auparavant, et avaient même eu une brève relation pendant quelques semaines. Après cela, ils avaient fait une collocation pendant plus de deux ans en Russie avant de revenir tous les deux aux Etats-Unis. Aussi, Bucky savait mieux que personne que Natasha Romanoff n'était pas le genre de personnes à contrarier.

« Je dis simplement, comme vous l'avez souligné » continua Bucky d'un ton las, « que Steve est bien plus jeune que moi. Et si le différence ne fait pas tant de bruit lorsqu'on est de mon côté, ce n'est pas le cas du sien. En plus, on vient de se rencontrer. Ce soir, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, c'était simplement une sortie entre amis. »

« Que tu as apprécié un peu plus qu'amicalement » souligna tout de même Clint, d'un ton plus doux, presque résigné. « Je n'ai rien contre ce garçon, Bucky, mais j'espère simplement qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. »

L'écrivain hocha aussitôt négativement la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Clint. Je suis un grand garçon. »

Son ami haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Tu es peut-être un grand garçon, Jamie, mais tu es aussi un coeur d'artichaut. Et tu sais à quel point on aime te taquiner avec Nat, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne voit pas à quel point tu es mordu de ce garçon déjà. Je ne veux simplement pas te voir souffrir. »

« Vraiment, Clint » l'interrompit Bucky, légèrement gêné par cette vague soudaine d'émotion et d'affection de la part de ses amis. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis attaché à Steve, et je sais que ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Mais le voir heureux me suffit, d'accord ? Même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Natasha roula aussitôt des yeux, levant les mains au ciel dans une pause dramatique qui n'échappa pas aux deux hommes.

« C'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure » fit Clint d'un ton lassé. « Un coeur bien trop gros, la personne la plus gentille et aimante de cette foutue planète. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Natasha, sûrement pour s'éviter de renchérir une fois encore et continuer le débat qu'il savait perdu d'avance face à la détermination de Bucky.

Les amis restèrent un petit moment ensemble, discutant sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Natasha n'étouffe un bâillement contre le dos de sa main, faisant réaliser à Bucky qu'il était à présent presque trois heures du matin. Il se leva, saluant le couple qui disparut dans la chambre de Clint, et se retira lui même à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la douche aussitôt.

Après s'être lavé et séché, il enfila un pyjama, passa aux toilettes et se glissa finalement dans son lit, soupirant de plaisir lorsque son corps épousa parfaitement le matelas. Avant d'aller à la douche, il avait posé son téléphone sur la table de nuit afin de le brancher pour la nuit. Il y jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait un message de Steve.

 _Steve, 2h24: Merci encore pour cette nuit. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé un brownie aussi délicieux. En espérant que tu as passé une bonne soirée aussi. Bonne nuit Bucky._

Malgré lui, le brun sentit une nuée de papillons prendre leur envol dans son estomac, répandant un sentiment de plénitude dans ses muscles et tout son corps. Il tapa rapidement une réponse, luttant contre le sommeil qui s'emparait de lui, et reposa son téléphone avant de se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée, la tête emplie de rêves peuplés de jeune hommes blonds aux yeux bleus.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Bucky grogna, roulant sur la place vacante dans son grand lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller froid, inspirant l'odeur des draps propres qu'il avait changés peu de temps auparavant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait eu personne dans ce lit, ne serais-ce que pour une nuit. Bucky aimait le sexe, comme la plupart des hommes, mais dernièrement même les rapports physiques n'arrivaient plus à le distraire. Il arrivait à une période de sa vie où les rapports sans lendemain n'étaient plus ce qu'il recherchait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais de famille, car en plus de son homosexualité il traînait derrière lui bien trop de démons pour pouvoir assumer un enfant. Mais il était simplement fatigué de se réveiller seul, fatigué de n'avoir personne sur lequel se reposer parfois, fatigué de contacts humains tout simplement. Il adorait ses amis, il les aimait plus que tout au monde, mais voir le bonheur de Natasha et Clint chaque matin en se réveillant était parfois trop pour lui, lui rappelant à quel point ces choses lui manquaient au quotidien.

Tendant la main vers son portable qu'il débrancha, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se concentrer sur son écran. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il réalisa qu'il était dix heures passées, ce qui voulait dire que c'était la première fois en plusieurs semaines qu'il dormait plus de quatre heures d'affilé. Ses pensées se tournèrent presque aussitôt vers Steve, et il se demanda un instant si le jeune homme était déjà en cours, ou s'il avait le début de journée de libre. A cette question, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se redressant pour aller déjeuner.

Natasha et Clint avaient déjà quitté les lieux, à la vue de l'heure tardive de la matinée. Bucky se dirigea en baillant vers le frigidaire, frissonnant légèrement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celui-ci et que l'air frais vint caresser la peau dénudée de son torse. Il s'empara du lait, se fit couler un café avant de remarquer le petit post it posé sur le bar de la cuisine américaine donnant sur la salle à manger. Il s'en empara, croquant dans un morceau de biscuit qu'il venait de sortir du placard, n'ayant pas l'envie de se faire un gros petit déjeuner aussi tardivement dans la matinée.

 _Hello la belle au bois dormant, je vois que monsieur le prince blond occupe assez tes rêves pour te tenir au lit après huit heures, ce qui je dois dire est un record depuis que je vis avec toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste des pâtes dans le frigo pour toi ce midi, Nat et moi avons pris des sushis hier soir. Si tu pouvais les finir, histoire qu'on ait une excuse pour commander des pizzas ce soir… Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais au travail, on se voit ce soir. A moins que tu décides de sortir encore une fois… Ah, épargne ton vieux père veux-tu, ne grandis pas trop vite ! PS : Si tu pouvais aller rechercher des oeufs, du bacon, du papier toilettes et des biscuits pour le matin.. tu serais un ange._

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait que Clint pour réussir à faire rentrer autant de choses sur un petit post it, avec son écriture en pattes de mouches et ses lettres à peine lisibles. Il avala rapidement son café, prit un autre biscuit avant de sauter dans la douche, s'habiller et se préparer pour faire face à la foule New Yorkaise.

Bucky aimait assez la foule. Peut-être étais-ce dû à ce constant sentiment de solitude, mais il aimait marcher dans les rues auprès d'étrangers, et regarder ces derniers vaquer à leurs occupations. Il aimait les voir sourire, rire, parler au téléphone ou à leur voisin. Il aimait voir les enfants, portés dans les bras de leurs parents ou poussés dans les poussettes s'extasier devant le monde extérieur. Il aimait voir les amoureux s'enlacer malgré les milliers de regards autour d'eux, vivant leur amour comme bon leur semblait, se volant parfois un baiser ou un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à l'autre.

Il se demandait parfois quelle image il donnait aux gens qui le croisaient. Sa main de métal était très souvent camouflée par un pull, même lorsqu'il faisait chaud. Il la cachait dans sa poche de jeans la plupart du temps, et gardait la tête baissée, ne supportant pas les regards interrogateurs que les gens lui lançaient quant à son accoutrement lorsque les beaux jours arrivaient. Il était revenu depuis plusieurs années maintenant à New York, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée de montrer sa blessure au monde entier en portant des teeshirts, même s'il transpirait énormément sous ses manches longues.

Ce fut donc la tête baissée et les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon que Bucky sortit de l'immeuble, prenant la première à droite une fois qu'il arriva à l'intersection en face de chez lui, après avoir marché quelques mètres. Alors qu'il patientait calmement pour traverser, un mouvement près de l'immeuble à sa droite attira son attention. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il réalisa qu'une dame d'un certain âge, avoisinant la soixantaine d'années, luttait entre son sac de courses et la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir convenablement.

Le brun revint aussitôt sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers la dame sans hésitations.

« Bonjour ? » fit-il d'une voix hésitante. « Est-ce que je peux vous proposer de l'aide ? »

La femme releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle, son regard passant de Bucky à ses sacs. « Je ne veux pas vous déranger, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Je me propose, vous ne me dérangez pas » insista aussitôt Bucky en souriant.

Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, principalement à cause de son bras métallique qui attirait curiosité et dégoût. Mais cette femme le mettait curieusement à l'aise, et elle lui rendit aussitôt son sourire.

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Je n'habite qu'au premier, mais l'ascenseur est en panne, et je crois bien que j'ai surestimé mes forces. »

« Laissez moi faire. »

Il retira finalement sa main gauche de sa poche afin de s'emparer du sac, tenant ouverte la porte de son autre main. La dame sembla remarquer sa main de métal mais ne fit aucun commentaire, souriant à Bucky lorsqu'il lui fit signe de monter avant lui.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très aimable de m'aider » fit une nouvelle fois la dame en commençant à monter les marches.

Malgré son âge peu avancé dans la soixantaine selon Bucky, il remarqua qu'elle avait des difficultés à monter les marches. Son équilibre semblait précaire, et il se félicita de ne pas avoir cédé lorsqu'elle avait insisté à l'idée de monter seule.

« Je vous en prie. La moindre des choses est d'aider son prochain. »

« Vous êtes un ancien militaire, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques marches.

« Oui madame. J'ai perdu mon bras il y a six ans, c'est pour ça que j'ai… » Il se stoppa, haussant les épaules. Elle avait déjà remarqué, à quoi bon s'expliquer ? « Mon bras soulève énormément de questions, c'est pour ça que j'évite de le montrer » se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

« Si votre bras soulève des questions » fit la femme face à lui en haussant un sourcil, se tournant légèrement pour qu'il puisse voir son expression, « c'est bien une preuve que ce monde va mal. Si au lieu de s'indigner sur les blessures de nos militaires les gens s'attelaient un peu plus à s'aimer les uns les autres, le monde irait beaucoup mieux. »

Cette remarqua arracha un sourire sincère à Bucky, qui hocha aussitôt la tête, amusé.

« Vous avez raison. L'être humain est affreusement contradictoire. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de sortir sans manches parmi des inconnus, mais pour le moment… je me contente d'essuyer les regards mécontents. »

« Encore une fois, ne vous en faites pas pour les gens. Comme ma mère disait souvent, ils en verront d'autres avant d'être grands parents, et croyez-moi, la vie peut les surprendre eux aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, Bucky rit de bon coeur, et il réalisa qu'ils venaient d'arriver au premier étage. La femme se dirigea vers sa porte avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'à la montée des marches, et elle sembla remarquer son regard car elle lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, amusée.

« J'ai des problèmes d'oreille interne, ce qui fait que mon équilibre est affecté. J'ai énormément de mal lorsque je ne suis pas sur le plat, d'où le fait de monter difficilement les marches. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître grossier » murmura aussitôt Bucky.

« Ne vous en faites pas. »

Il déposa les sacs, adressant un sourire à la dame qui le remercia encore une fois. Il déclina toute offre d'argent pour l'avoir aidé, et lui fit un léger signe de main en tournant les talons, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean une fois encore. En dehors du bâtiment, le monde extérieur était bien plus cruel qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse (bon, en soi, j'ai eu un boulot d'été assez éreintant et j'ai repris les cours à l'université qui est à 2h de chez moi et commencé/fini pas mal de fanfictions en dehors de celle-ci, si c'est une excuse ?) pour ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt.**

 **Je tenais vraiment à le relire et le perfectionner, mais à chaque fois que je m'y mettais, je me lassais assez vite, comme à chaque fois que je relis une dizaine de fois mes écrits...**

 **En tout cas je suis vraiment ravie de la réception de cette fanfiction et très très heureuse que ça vous plaise, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires mais sachez dores et déjà qu'à chaque fois que j'en recevais un, je culpabilisais d'autant plus de mon retard. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.. mais c'est vrai, haha ! Merci encore à tous de me laisser un petit mot, je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des retour. J'essaye de mettre tout mon coeur dans cette fanfiction et de m'améliorer au niveau de l'écriture et des tournures de phrases, donc savoir que c'est lisible est un peu comme recevoir un cadeau le matin de Noël ! :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et je fonce sous ma couette qui m'appelle depuis une bonne demi heure (mais je voulais absolument le poster ce soir, cette fois-ci !)**

* * *

La semaine après le diner s'écoula rapidement pour arriver jusqu'au dimanche où Steve se leva beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, avala un café et une barre de céréales avant de se s'élancer vers le parc. A cette heure ci, personne n'osait affronter la fraîcheur matinale alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. On distinguait à peine ses rayons dans quelques recoins de ciel, mais la majorité des étoiles étaient encore visibles et brillantes au dessus de New York. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Sam viendrait le rejoindre, comme il le faisait toujours en week-end. Sam ne supportait pas de bouger durant son dimanche, mais culpabilisait quand il se laissait aller devant la télévision où un jeu video durant toute la journée.

Alors il se levait pour courir très tôt, rentrait et continuait sur sa lancée en bricolant un peu, avant de se doucher et de se remettre en pyjama pour enfin savourer sa journée de repos hebdomadaire. Steve connaissait très bien son meilleur ami, et connaissait ses habitudes sur le bout des ongles, puisqu'ils partageaient régulièrement les mêmes horaires quand il s'agissait de faire du sport. Steve mît ses écouteurs, enclencha une playlist qui correspondait au rythme prévu de sa course, et commença à trottiner, puis à accélérer jusqu'à courir véritablement. Au bout d'une demi heure de courses, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses penses, il sentit une présence s'agiter à ses côtés et sourit en voyant Sam arriver à sa hauteur, couvert d'une veste grise à capuche alors que le plus jeune portait sur le dos un simple gilet sur un débardeur. Ils se firent un signe de tête pour se saluer et continuèrent à courir ensemble, ralentissant quand leurs gorges commencèrent à les faire souffrir, mais sans jamais s'arrêter complètement, puisque c'était à ce moment là que leur rythme se brisait. Quand ils croisèrent une dizaine de coureurs motivés par le lever du soleil, ils consentirent à s'arrêter au bord du lac, essoufflés. Steve s'assit sur la pelouse encore humide de rosée, et Sam appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle convenablement.

« Tu étais en forme ce matin dis moi. » Lança le plus vieux épongeant son front sur la manche de son sweat. « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire, son souffle encore un peu irrégulier faisant gonfler sa poitrine en rythme. Sam but quelques gorgées d'eau à la fontaine près d'eux avant de frapper Steve sur l'épaule.

« Allez Stevie. Balance ce que tu as à me dire, on dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que le Père Noel existe bel et bien. »

Ca se pourrait, en fait... »

Sam haussa un sourcil, invitant son ami à lui parler rapidement, ce que Steve fit au bout de quelques secondes où il fit planer le mystère.

« J'ai dîné avec Bucky, il y a quelques soirs de ça »

« Bucky ? Ton écrivain ? Dîné… en rencard ? »

« Alors déjà ce n'est pas mon écrivain » répliqua Steve en rougissant légèrement tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel « Et non, ce n'était pas un rencard. On a juste parlé, on a fait connaissance… C'était très bien, vraiment. »

Sam secoua la tête en marmonnant, ce que Steve détestait. Il le fit savoir en soufflant bruyamment, ce qui décida Sam à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« Je connais cet air mon vieux. C'est l'air du « j'ai passé une si bonne soirée que je me sens obligé de le raconter à tout le monde autour de moi », ce qui ressemble donc étrangement à un dîner romantique. »

« Hey, toi aussi tu le fais. » se défendit le blond, outré. « Mon Dieu, le nombre de fois où tu as eu cet air en parlant de ta chérie, c'en était épuisant. Tu sautillais littéralement dans un champ de pâquerette sauvages, je t'assure. »

« De pâquerettes sauvages… Demande à ton écrivain de t'aider pour les images romantiques, parce que tu es vraiment loin d'être doué. » ronchonna Sam avant de se redresser et de tapoter Steve une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule. « Et ne change pas de sujet ! Raconte moi, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout me raconter. »

Steve se releva et fit signe à son ami de faire pareil, ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans le parc, faisant un signe de tête lorsqu'un un coureur passait devant eux et les saluait. Steve prit une grande inspiration, et commença à raconter sa soirée. Peu importait ce qu'il avait au début décidé de raconter à son ami, sa langue s'emballa aussitôt, et il se mît à tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Il parla des messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés, du repas où ils s'étaient avoués énormément de choses, car ils se ressemblaient tellement et que Steve se sentait enfin compris, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils durent faire deux fois le tour du parc avant que le blond n'arrête de parler, et ne se décide enfin à laisser Sam s'exprimer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as un crush ! » finit par dire Sam, avec un sourire bien trop satisfait pour que Steve en soit heureux. « Ce ''Bucky'' t'a vraiment fait chavirer. »

« Tu sais que c'est mon auteur préféré, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. » Soupira Steve. « Et non seulement ses écrits ont changé ma vie, mais il m'a réellement soutenu dans mes périodes noires. Alors imagine que je rencontre cette personne, que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'ai toujours admirée en tant qu'écrivain, et que je vienne à découvrir que c'est également une magnifique personne, souriante, attachante... » Il ralentit le rythme de marche, obligeant Sam à s'arrêter pour le laisser le rattraper.

Steve finit par s'arrêter et regarda au loin, sans que son regard ne soit attiré par quoi que ce soit de précis, mais semblant réfléchir. « Et cette personne apprécie ce qu'elle voit chez moi. Je ne suis pas seulement heureux qu'il soit gentil et beau, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je suis heureux parce que cette personne voit en moi quelque chose de beau, assez beau pour l'intéresser et le faire rester près de moi, alors qu'avec un minimum d'effort, il pourrait avoir n'importe qui. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, le visage à présent baissé vers ses chaussures. Sam se rapprocha de lui, et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, le plus âgé se rendit compte que son ami semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le jeune homme avait déjà été présent durant des crises de Steve, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il décida donc de le laisser parler jusqu'au bout.

« Et s'il se rendait compte que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il pense ? Et s'il s'apercevait que je ne suis qu'une personne ordinaire, et qu'il s'en aille ? S'il s'en allait maintenant, je m'en remettrais, mais si l'on s'engageait réellement dans une amitié forte, je ne sais pas si je pourrais… »

Sam aimait réellement son ami, mais il ne supportait pas de le voir se rabaisser de la sorte. Il prit Le temps de se calmer, pour ne pas paraitre agressif, et finit par parler d'une voix calme.

« Ce gars t'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Il a dîné avec toi, et à demandé des informations sur ta vie privée. Pas uniquement professionnelle, Stevie. Sur une partie de ta vie que tu ne confie normalement qu'à des amis. Quand tu poses ce genre de question, c'est que tu as envie de connaitre la personne en face de toi. Et il a raison de le faire, Steve. Tu es une personne incroyable, douce et gentille, et tu sais combien c'est devenu rare de nos jours ! »

Cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire rire doucement le blond, ce qui l'invita à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Ecoute, on ne peut jamais savoir quelles personnes resteront dans ta vie, et pour combien de temps. Mais ce Bucky a l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie. Et tu apprécies la sienne. Alors où est le problème ? Il se peut que ça évolue, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour des choses qui ne vont peut être pas arriver. Profites des moments que tu passes avec lui, et si tu sens que la connexion se fait tu pourras peut être l'inviter à visiter ton appartement, au détour d'une soirée. » finit il avec un clin d'oeil appuyé qui fit rougir Steve jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes, se rendant compte que le moment était peut être venu pour expliquer à Sam la proposition qu'il avait faite à Bucky, dans un élan d'aplomb qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » Finit par murmurer Sam, sceptique. Il ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux ronds. « Oh, ne me dis pas qu'il a déjà visité ton appartement ? »

« Non non, Sam. Tu n'y es pas du tout, il n'a rien visité du tout. » Dit Steve en recommençant à marcher, alors qu'il cherchait à se détendre. « Pas encore, du moins. »

La voix de Sam, un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude, lui parvint par derrière.

« Quoi ? » Dit il avant de s'élancer pour se retrouver à la hauteur du blond. « Tu lui as proposé de visiter ton appartement ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Marmonna t-il avant de voir les yeux exorbité de son ami. « Pas pour les raisons que tu sembles croire, Sam ! »

« Oh oui je suis sûr que tes arguments étaient portés sur l'architecture et les poutres apparentes des vieux studios de Brooklyn ! Ou alors tu voulais lui montrer la vue de la fenêtre de ta chambre ? » Ironisa son ami.

« Il m'a expliqué combien il était difficile d'écrire chez lui, à cause de son colocataire et de sa copine. » soupira Steve, se retenant cependant de ne pas sourire à la bêtise de son meilleur ami. « Il a souvent besoin d'être seul, comme moi j'ai besoin de l'être parfois. Du coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai proposé de lui prêter mon appartement si un jour il ressentait le besoin d'écrire au calme. »

Sam resta un moment silencieux, fixant son ami avec de grands yeux avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

« Et bien, mon vieux, Tu es sacrément mordu de ce gars. »

« Je ne suis pas… mordu. C'est juste… l'euphorie de la rencontre. Je l'apprécie et je viens de le rencontrer, c'est normal que je ressente l'envie de lui faire plaisir… C'est simplement naturel. »

Oui oui, bien sûr. »

Sam se tourna vers un coureur qui arrivait vers eux et attira son attention d'un signe de la main. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier ait enlevé un de ses écouteurs, et il s'écria:

« Salut étranger ! Que dirais tu de me suivre chez moi pour connaitre l'euphorie d'une rencontre ? »

Le coureur le fixa bizarrement mais ne répondit rien, continuant finalement sa course d'un pas plus rapide alors que Sam riait et que Steve secouait la tête, gêné par le comportement puéril de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se calma rapidement et reprit un semblant de sérieux.

« Ce que je veux te dire Steve, et ne le prend pas mal, mais je pense que c'est un peu précipité. Tu connais à peine ce gars, qui te dit que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser chez toi ? »

Steve savait que son ami allait lui parler de cela, et il savait que dans un sens, il avait tout à fait raison. Il ne l'avait rencontré que par deux occasions, ne le connaissait qu'en surface, et surtout depuis très peu de temps. Mais au fond de lui, et il n'aurait su l'expliquer, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je suis un adulte tu sais. Bucky est quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai assez confiance en lui. Et puis si les choses dérapent -ce qui ne sera pas le cas, je saurais me défendre ! » Lâcha le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le visage de Sam resta grave et ennuyé.

« Je n'ai pas seulement peur pour ta sécurité physique, Steve. »

Le blond comprit alors ce que son ami entendait par là et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient encore collés et emmêlés sur son crâne.

« Sam »

« Steve. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre connard tel que Brock te brise à nouveau le coeur. Ta rupture est trop proche, ton coeur n'est pas encore totalement remis, et je refuse de te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que tu lui as fait trop vite confiance, alors qu'il ne le mérite peut être pas. »

Sam était connu pour toujours dire le fond de sa pensée, et Steve savait que c'était une qualité qui se perdait au fil du temps, mais là, pour une fois, il aurait préféré que son ami ne dise rien. En soi il savait qu'il avait raison, car il avait tendance à toujours vouloir croire en l'humanité, et cherchait à faire ressortir le meilleur de tous. Sam était plus âgé que lui, et n'ayant jamais eut de petit frère à protéger, Steve lui donnait l'opportunité de le faire. Depuis que les deux amis se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche. Mais Steve voulait aussi que son ami ait confiance en lui et le laisse faire son petit bout de chemin seul. Son ancienne relation lui avait laissé un sale souvenir, et peut être qu'il n'était pas prêt à retourner immédiatement dans une relation, mais inviter Bucky dans son appartement, malgré ce que Sam disait, ne l'engageait à rien.

« Sam, je sais que tu veux mon bonheur avant toute chose. Et je suis bien avec Bucky. Il me comprend, et j'aime nos conversations, et c'est une personne qui a vécu énormément de choses horribles par le passé. Alors si je peux l'aider ne serait ce qu'un peu, Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, comme je n'hésiterai pas s'il s'agissait de toi, qui est comme mon frère. » Conclut il en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

Ce dernier le fixa un moment, faisant une grimace que Steve reconnaissait avec le temps comme une acceptation, même si difficile. Il sourit, sachant qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. Son ami reviendrait peut être sur ce sujet plus tard, même très certainement, mais il le laisserait faire ses propres choix. Il tourna la tête en entendant une église non loin de là qui annonçait 8h de ses cloches. Sam sortit son portable de sa veste ainsi que des écouteurs.

« Je vais devoir te laisser. Je vais rentrer et préparer un brunch pour ma chérie. »

« Tu sais que le brunch se mange bien plus tard ? »

J'ai pas dit qu'on allait manger tout de suite. » répliqua Sam avec un sourire rayonnant, qui fit rire Steve.

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement et se séparèrent avec un signe de main. Steve repartit dans le sens opposé, traversant le parc pour se diriger vers son appartement. Il irait voir sa mère comme à son habitude pour manger le repas du dimanche, mais il devait d'abord se laver et se reposer un peu. Il courut donc rapidement jusqu'à chez lui, salua une de ses voisines dans le couloir et ouvrit sa porte. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de retirer ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans l'appartement, jusqu'à laisser son boxer à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il adorait se déshabiller graduellement ainsi, pour pouvoir se glisser dans la douche aussitôt arrivé dans la salle de bains. Il ramasserait les vêtements plus tard, une fois ses muscles engourdis par le sport légèrement détendus par la douche.

Il laissa les gouttes chaude soulager son dos tendu à force de courir, et il massa longuement ses mollets et ses cuisses pour éviter toute crampes gênantes. Il laissa l'eau s'écouler sur son visage et ses cheveux pour enlever toute trace de transpiration. Il y resta juste assez de temps pour se laver les cheveux et se savonner, puis se frotta longuement le corps avec une serviette. Il était presque 9h à présent, et il devait partir de chez lui vers midi, habitant assez prêt de chez sa mère. Il s'habilla d'un tee-shirt blanc auquel il ajouterait une chemise plus tard et mit un jean simple. Il s'installa sur le canapé, alluma la télé pour avoir un bruit de fond et se blottit dans les coussins, posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il regarda les informations quelques minutes avant de s'endormir rapidement, profitant du réconfort après l'effort.

* * *

Son réveil sonna un peu avant midi et il prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et bien se réveiller. Il passa dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer un minimum, même s'il savait parfaitement, que sa mère se ferait un plaisir de le décoiffer dès son arrivée. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout sur lui, clés porte monnaie portable écouteurs, et éteignit les lumières avant de ressortir. Le monde dans la rue était à la limite du supportable. Tout le monde était de sortie pour trainer entre amis ou en famille dans les rues de New York, à la recherche d'une glace ou d'un hamburger à manger sur les marches d'un musée ou sur des bancs. Steve passa inconnu dans la foule, ses écouteurs fixés sur ses oreilles alors qu'il faisait ce trajet qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps par coeur. Il passa devant la boutique de thé préféré de sa mère et y entra. Le propriétaire le voyait venir tous les dimanches pour acheter une sorte de thé différent chaque semaine, et lui sourit aussitôt. Sa mère adorait le thé, mais elle n'en prenait jamais, ne s'octroyant pas de petits plaisirs d'elle-même. Steve avait alors pris cette habitude pour elle ; et il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix quand elle le remerciait en le réprimandant gentiment. Il marcha encore deux minutes avant d'arriver devant le petit immeuble de sa mère. Il tapa le code de l'entrée et monta les trois étages à pieds, sachant comme l'ascenseur était vieux et lent. Il souffla en arrivant à l'étage et frappa à la porte de sa mère, souriant largement avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

Bonjour Stevie. » Murmura Sarah chaleureusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant dans l'entrée pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Son fils lui tendit aussitôt le sachet de thé, avant de se pencher pour la laisser l'embrasser sur la joue et faire de même.

Tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais. » Le réprima t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Steve secoua la tête et mît sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de suivre sa mère.

« Le repas est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'a le réchauffer. »

Il le savait, elle le faisait à chaque fois mais il était heureux de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il suivit sa mère dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place habituelle. La table était déjà mise et la pièce étaient enveloppée d'une délicieuse odeur de viande. Sa mère était un vrai cordon bleu, et lui avait transmis plusieurs recettes au fils des années. Steve savait cuisiner mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le faire lorsqu'il était seul, se retrouvant souvent avec des restes peu gracieux à manger le lendemain après un passage au micro ondes. Il se contentait alors de plats simples ou même d'une soupe instantanée le soir venu, quand il n'avait pas envie de faire grand chose à part se caler sur le canapé devant la télé. Manger avec sa mère chaque dimanche, ou même un dimanche sur deux quand il était trop exténué pour aller la voir durant son jour de repos, lui donnait l'occasion de manger à nouveau des plats équilibrés et vraiment délicieux. Et surtout, surtout, sa mère finissait toujours le repas avec un bon café et une part de tarte aux fruits de saison.

Steve observa sa mère s'activer, sachant qu'il l'énerverait s'il ne faisait que proposer son aide. Sa mère était comme ça depuis sa retraite. Elle était chez elle et sous sa tutelle, personne ne ferait rien à par s'asseoir, sous peine d'être grondé plutôt sévèrement, comme un enfant que l'on aurait mis au coin. Steve regarda autour de lui avec un grand sourire, tout simplement heureux d'être là. Sa vie avait pris une tournure intéressante ces derniers temps. Il avait quitté une relation qui fonçait dans le mur, il avait retrouvé l'inspiration pour ses dessins et ses tableaux et il était devenu ami avec son auteur préféré. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Il revint sur Terre quand sa mère posa le gigot entouré de quelques pommes chaudes sur la table, à côté d'une assiette de pommes de terre et de carottes ainsi que d'une saucière remplie du jus de cuisson et assaisonnée d'épices. Sa bouche saliva à la simple vue du repas, et il remarqua que sa mère le fixa un moment avant de découper la pièce de viande.

« Que me vaut ce magnifique sourire ? » Demanda t-elle avec curiosité, et une pointe de malice dans la voix.

« Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit d'être heureux d'être là, en ta compagnie, et celle d'un magnifique repas qui n'attend que d'être mangé ? » Esquiva le jeune homme en tendant son assiette.

« Mon fils, tu as un sourire qui éblouit toute la pièce. Et n'essaye pas de m'avoir par la flatterie, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » répliqua t elle en s'asseyant à son tour, après les avoir tout deux servis. » Dis moi tout »

« Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire maman, Je t'assure, je suis juste… bien. Mieux que jamais même. Ma classe de ce semestre est très équilibrée et appliquée, mes cours d'histoire sont fascinants, et ma rupture avec Brock commence à être loin derrière moi. »

Steve ne cachait pas grand chose à sa mère habituellement. Tout d'abord parce que c'était chose impossible, Sarah Rogers ayant un radar pour les soucis de son fils unique. Elle savait quand il allait mal, et elle avait su rien qu'en le voyant, quelques jours après sa rupture, que c'était fini entre lui et Brock. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Bucky, mais cela n'était absolument pas contre elle. Après tout il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire puisqu'ils étaient juste amis, et ce depuis une courte période de temps. Mais en parler à sa mère rendrait tout cela réel, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela.

Comme il l'avait confié à demi mots à Sam le matin même, il ne réalisait toujours pas le fait qu'il soit ami avec James Barnes, qu'il appelait par son surnom le plus affectueux, et que ce dernier lui ait donné son numéro au bout de quelques minutes seulement d'entrevue. Tout cela relevait du rêve, son rêve de fan le plus fou tout droit sorti d'une fiction. Sa relation amicale avec Bucky lui faisait du bien, et malgré les aprioris de Sam, il savait que Bucky était quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait éviter une autre conversation de ce genre avec sa mère, mais il serait incapable de lui mentir s'il elle continuait sur ce terrain là. Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa pensée qu'elle posa son verre d'eau gazeuse sur la table, défiant son fils.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne le dis même pas à ta mère ? Steven Grant Rogers, j'attends des explications, et tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme passa son doigt sur sa tempe et soupira. Voilà exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il inspira et prit une bouchée de viande pour se donner du courage, la mâchouillant le plus lentement possible pour retarder l'échéance.

« J'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un, mais pas… pas réellement dans ce sens là. »

« Quoi, c'est uniquement pour le sexe ? » Demanda t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés.

« Maman ! »

« Steve ne fait pas ton enfant de coeur ! Tu sais je comprendrais, que tu ne veuilles pas t'engager de nouveau, mais tu as des besoins, donc.. »

« Maman. Maman que j'aime de tout mon coeur, nous n'allons pas avoir de discussion sur mes besoins, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne sors et ne couche avec personne. J'ai rencontré un ami. »

« Oh. C'est moins intéressant. » Se contenta de dire Sarah en mâchant un morceau de carotte, cet air de défi que Steve reconnaissait parfois dans le regard.

Il choisit d'ignorer le commentaire de sa mère, se contentant de jouer avec sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques semaines, Je t'avais parlé d'un écrivain que j'étais allé voir. Pour faire dédicacer mon livre préféré. »

« Oui Je m'en rappelle. Tu as dit que tu avais discuté avec lui et que cet homme était vraiment adorable avec ses admirateurs, c'est bien ça ? »

C'est ça. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est qu'il avait mît son numéro de téléphone dans la dédicace. »

Il ignora le haussement de sourcils de Sarah, et continua.

« Nous avons renoué le contact au bout de quelques semaines, et nous parlons régulièrement maintenant. Il comprend mes problèmes d'anxiété, et son livre m'a vraiment aidé quand j'ai découvert mon homosexualité. Il m'a expliqué qu'il l'avait écrit pour faire face à la sienne, et on a beaucoup parlé depuis. »

« Et bien, ce jeune homme à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi tant de secrets si vous n'êtes qu'amis dans ce cas ? »

Steve lâcha lentement sa viande pour remettre un peu de sauce dessus, et sa mère le laissa quelques temps pour lui répondre, s'occupant de sa propre assiette.

« Je ne sais pas. Sam a peur pour moi. Peur que je m'attache trop, que je me lance dans une relation à sens unique avec un homme plus âgé que moi... Je n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre ça de ta part aussi. »

« Donc ce jeune homme te plaît » fit remarquer sa mère avec un air de défi. « Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas. Mais Steve, depuis quand l'âge est un critère de relation et doit être un frein à l'amour ? Ton père et moi avions presque 15 ans de différence, est ce que ça a posé problème ? Bien sûr que non. Et Sam t'aime, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, je le suis aussi constamment. Mais si tu es bien avec ce jeune homme, même en tant qu'ami, pourquoi chercher des problèmes là il n'y en a pas ? »

Steve sourit plus largement que jamais. Il n'aurait jamais dû douter de sa mère, il le savait. Elle avait été la première à accepter son homosexualité, et à l'annoncer fièrement à ses voisines de et amies l'époque. Jamais elle n'avait laissé personne lui dire que son fils était une erreur de la nature ou anormal, et en avait même profité pour faire le tri dans ses relations. Steve avait toujours eu l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, sa mère serait toujours énormément fière de lui.

« Et comment s'appelle ce jeune homme déjà ? »

« Bucky. Bucky Barnes » répondit Steve, laissant glisser son surnom avec une tendresse qu'il ne contrôla même pas et qui le surprit.

« Et bien, ce Bucky doit être un vrai ami pour qu'il te fasse sourire de la sorte après ta rupture. J'aimerais un jour le remercier pour cela. »

Steve hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, finissant son assiette avec un petit sourire béat. Son ventre était bien rempli, mais rien que l'idée d'une tarte l'attendant dans le four le fit grogner. Il vit sa mère se lever, et son sourire se rétracta quand il la vit grimacer en se penchant vers la porte du four. Elle se retint au meuble et son fils se leva alors pour se mettre derrière elle, prêt à la soutenir si elle titubait.

« Maman… Est ce que tu es allée voir le docteur ? »

« Steve, je ne vais pas payer une fortune pour aller voir un médecin alors que je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. De prendre les médicaments chers le matin et les médicaments encore plus chers le soir pour dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon ordonnance tient jusqu'à la fin du mois, d'ici là, je me contente de ce que j'ai. Et puis la douleur est minime comparé à ce que j'avais avant Steven, et tu le sais. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de se dessiner une ride d'anxiété sur le front, mais il savait que sa mère avait raison. Au moment où sa maladie s'est déclarée, les médecins lui avaient recommandé une opération qu'ils ne pouvaient pas payer, entre sa pauvre retraite et les revenus de Steve. On lui avait donc prescrit un traitement pour éviter les migraines violentes et les pertes d'équilibre, qu'elle pouvait avoir et qui pouvaient devenir dangereuses si personne n'était avec elle à ce moment là.

« Assieds-toi, maman. Je vais m'occuper du café et de la tarte. Je te connais, tu as du passer ta mâtinée debout pour préparer tout ça déjà. »

Steve sut qu'il avait raison quand sa mère n'objecta pas et s'assit sans opposer de résistance. Il sortit donc la tarte du four et découvrit qu'elle était aux poires et au chocolat, encore tiède comme il l'aimait. Il sortit deux petites assiettes et enclencha la machine à café en jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers à sa mère.

« Et comment ça se passe à la fac ? » Finit par dire Sarah pour changer de sujet, ce que Steve accepta avec un sourire.

« Ca se passe vraiment bien. Ma classe est super sympa, nous sommes sur les dessins de monuments. J'ai peu d'élèves réguliers mais ceux qui restent sont très doués et très patients. Quant à mes cours d'histoire, la plupart de mes professeurs pensent que je peux avoir mon année haut la main si je continue comme ça. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as toujours été doué. Que ce soit pour l'art ou pour l'histoire. Et quel est ton projet pour les monuments ? »

Sarah connaissait les habitudes de son fils depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner. Il avait pris l'habitude de donner une consigne précise à ses élèves sur un projet qu'ils garderaient tout au long du semestre ou presque. Ils passaient le premier cours à faire des recherches et finalement, au deuxième cours, entamaient les dessins et les croquis, pour finir le projet en d'eux ou trois cours supplémentaires selon l'importance de ce qu'il avait demandé. Et pour ne pas laisser ses élèves sans repères, Steve proposait lui même son projet à ses élèves, cherchant à développer leur côté critique et leur sens de l'esthétique. C'est pour cela qu'il essayait toujours de trouver des projets intéressants, et qui donnaient envie, que ce soit aux élèves ou à lui même, de se lancer à fond dans leur travail.

« L'intitulé de la consigne était « Reproduisez un monument moderne pour représenter l'époque de votre choix. » Parler de l'Histoire m'a semblé une bonne idée puisque la plupart des élèves ont une option ou une spécialité Histoire. Bien sûr ils pouvaient prendre n'importe quel bâtiment, qu'il soit américain ou autre, mais moi j'ai personnellement choisi l'Arc de triomphe à Paris pour représenter la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec un jeu d'ombre, et même j'hésite encore sur le support, l'image est déjà dessinée. »

Steve sortit son portable et ouvrit le dossier dans lequel il photographiait ses projets en cours et ceux de ses élèves. Sur des photos de l'Arc de Triomphe et sur la Tombe du soldat inconnu se trouvait des croquis d'ombres de soldats, certains accroupis, leurs armes sorties, d'autre en train de saluer le soldat tombé au combat, ou encore d'autres en formation derrière ceux-ci.

« Mais le soldat inconnu n'était pas de la première Guerre mondiale ? » Demanda Sarah en passant d'une photo à une autre.

« Bien sûr, mais le monument n'est pas forcément représentatif de l'époque choisie. Et je me suis dit que de mêler les deux guerres qui ont touché la France à trente ans d'intervalles pouvait être bien. Une des jeunes filles de mon cours a décidé de refaire les pyramides d'Egypte avec des tiges en fer tout autour de l'obélisque de Washington. »

Sa mère hocha la tête en souriant, et rendit son téléphone à son fils, fière de l'initiative.

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Tu as vraiment su te faire une place dans cette université, et tu fais un travail que tu aimes réellement et qui peut t'assurer un avenir. Peu de gens peuvent dire ça. J'espère que tu te rends compte de ta chance. »

« Je le sais maman. » Murmura Steve en prenant la main de Sarah dans la sienne.

Il aimait réellement son travail et malgré tout, il payait plutôt bien. Mais Steve savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour aider sa mère à payer les médicaments dont elle avait besoin. Les Etats Unis n'étaient pas le meilleur pays pour tomber malade, les médicaments remboursé étaient très rares, et il avait peur que l'état de santé de sa mère n'empire avec le temps. Elle pouvait vivre une vie normale, allait faire ses courses et faisait son ménage avec plus ou moins de facilité, mais avec sa maigre retraite, elle ne pouvait se permettre un train de vie facile, et cela déprimait Steve.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, Steve aidant sa mère à faire un brin de ménage dans la cuisine, et partit vers 16h après l'avoir embrassé, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler si elle avait le moindre besoin ou problème. Il décida de marcher un peu et ne prit pas son chemin habituel pour rentrer, prolongeant sa marche en coupant par les nombreuses rues de New York. Il arriva dans un coin plutôt tranquille, près du pont de Brooklyn, ou plusieurs familles terminaient la journée au soleil assis dans l'herbe. Il marcha un long moment, perdant toute notion de temps, observant le pont dans sa grande beauté jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une vibration insistante dans sa poche arrière. Lorsqu'il regarda l'appel entrant, il fut surpris de voir que le nom inscrit était celui du doyen de son Université, Mr Simon. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris d'être appelé un dimanche et à cette heure-ci, mais ne tarda pas à décrocher, éclaircissant sa voix pour prendre son air le plus sérieux, qu'il utilisait devant les professeurs de son campus

« Mr Simon ? »

« Mr Rogers, vraiment navré de vous déranger pendant votre jour de congé, vous vous doutez bien que je ne me serais pas permis si cela n'avait pas été de la plus haute importance. »

« Que se passe t-il Mr le Doyen ? » Demanda Steve, sentant l'inquiétude le gagner malgré lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave. Je suis avec Joseph Lenoir, un photographe français réputé et un ami à moi, et il aimerait parler avec vous pour un projet. Enfin, c'est mieux s'il vous en parle lui même, je vous le passe. »

Steve, surpris, attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix s'élever à l'autre bout du fil, teintée d'un fort accent français.

« Bonjour Mr Rogers. Désolé de vous déranger un dimanche, mais je suis tombé sur votre projet en visitant les salles d'art de l'Université. Le projet de l'arc de Triomphe est bien le vôtre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh oui, c'est bien le mien... » Fit Steve en se redressant inconsciemment.

« Je le trouve magnifique. Cette idée de mêler les deux guerres, comme un hommage des nouveaux soldats vers les anciens est absolument sublime. »

« C'est… c'est exactement le message que je voulais faire passer. » Coupa Steve en rougissant, ému par les paroles de l'homme qui semblait familier au monde de l'art.

« Je m'en doutais, Mr Rogers. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que votre idée m'intéresse beaucoup pour un shooting photo, et puisque je suis en contact avec la mairie de Paris, je pourrais facilement faire valider votre projet auprès de la ville. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous me demandez de faire un projet d'art sur l'un des monuments les plus importants de Paris ? »

« Pas seulement mon ami. Je vous propose de le faire sur plusieurs bâtiments de Paris, et de faire entrer ce projet dans ma galerie photo sur l'entraide entre votre pays et le notre. »

Le blond passa une main sur son front, se demandant soudainement s'il hallucinait cette conversation. Il avait déjà vendu certaines de ses créations à des particuliers et parfois à des écoles ou des bibliothèques, mais jamais on ne lui avait proposé un projet d'une telle envergure. C'était un travail qui allait lui prendre énormément de temps et d'investissement, et il n'était soudainement pas sûr d'avoir les épaules pour ça. Et s'il acceptait et qu'il se plantait complètement ? Il sentit doucement l'angoisse l'envahir et tenta de respirer profondément, pour éviter de faire une crise de panique au téléphone. Le photographe reprit la parole devant son silence.

« Mr Simon m'a expliqué que vous étiez un jeune professeur, mais je vois en vous un réel talent. Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, mais cela pourrait lancer votre carrière dans le monde de l'art, Mr Rogers, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. C'est un projet important, et je comprendrais tout à fait si vous aviez besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition. »

« C'est… c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de comprendre ça, Monsieur, merci beaucoup. Je… Je vous donnerais ma réponse dès que j'aurais bien réfléchi. Mais merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce projet. »

« C'est vous qui avez créé ce projet Mr Rogers. Je demanderais à Mr Simon de vous transmettre mon numéro de téléphone, et ma carte en cas de problèmes. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. »

Oui, oui vous aussi. Merci encore. »

Steve raccrocha sans tarder, et souffla un long moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un projet de classe qu'il avait trouvé en regardant un documentaire sur la seconde guerre mondiale, seul dans sa chambre un jeudi soir, allait un jour prendre une telle ampleur. C'était un projet dans l'une des villes les plus historiques d'Europe, la ville lumière, et il allait laisser son empreinte, même éphémère, dans l'histoire de la ville. C'était une énorme responsabilité qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir assumer. S'il dédiait d'accepter, il devrait encore présenter un dossier complet présentant son projet, le couts de production, le rendu final, et il n'avait même pas encore imaginé les détails lui même. Il se posa sur un banc non loin de lui, et regarda les coureurs passer, sans réellement les voir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou comment agir avec cette nouvelle. Il prit son téléphone, hésita un long moment, avant d'envoyer un message à celui qui comprendrait le mieux son dilemme. Il appuya sur le nom de Bucky Barnes, et tapa rapidement un message, les doigts légèrement tremblants.

 _Steve, 17h02: Est ce que je peux te déranger ?_

Il hésita un moment, avant de l'envoyer à son ami. Il n'eut à attendre qu'une poignée de secondes pour recevoir une réponse.

 _Bucky Barnes, 17h02: Steve, c'est Dieu qui t'envoie, je suis devant une page blanche depuis 3h maintenant. Enfin peut-être pas autant, j'exagère toujours un peu. Mais promis, ça fait plus de 20 minutes. Dérange moi autant que tu veux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?_

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots de son ami, et resta quelques secondes à regarder l'écran avant de pianoter une réponse, lui expliquant la situation.

 _Steve, 17h05: Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'un photographe français. Il m'a proposé de travailler sur un projet d'art à Paris. Pour un hommage aux soldats de différentes époques et de différents pays, même s'il aimerait se concentrer principalement sur la première et la seconde guerre mondiale._

Steve laissa voler son pouce au dessus du clavier mais envoya finalement le message tel quel. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait de la part de Bucky, mais il savait que l'écrivain pourrait l'aider, peu importe ce qu'il choisissait. Il semblerait que Bucky soit devenu un prolongement de lui même et de ses pensées, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se demandait sans cesse ce que Bucky ferait dans telle ou telle situation, ou ce qu'il penserait de telles ou telles actions de sa part. Il aurait très certainement dû s'en inquiéter s'il réfléchissait plus longuement à la chose, mais il avait d'autre chats à fouetter pour le moment. Son portable vibra dans sa main après deux minutes d'attente.

 _Bucky Barnes, 17h07: Je suppose que je peux te féliciter pour cela, mais je doute que ce soit réellement ce que tu attends de moi. Est-ce que tu penses accepter ce projet ?_

C'était tout le problème. Steve ne savait pas quoi faire, ayant peur des conséquences que sa décision engendrerait. S'il décidait de suivre ce photographe dans son projet fou, cela signifiait l'arrêt de ses cours pendant un moment, cela voulait dire déplacement pour l'Europe, là où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. C'était énormément de changements pour un jeune professeur et étudiant qui n'avait jamais quitté son pays par manque de moyens.

 _Steve, 17h10: Je ne sais pas Bucky. C'est une grosse responsabilité. Je ne sais si je suis fait pour un projet aussi important, et je devrais laisser mes cours de côté, et je ne peux pas me permettre de gagner moins, ma mère compte sur moi._

C'était vrai. Elle avait déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts, et envoyer son fils en Europe n'était définitivement pas dans ses moyens, et elle avait besoin de lui. Ce serait égoïste de penser uniquement à ses envies. Sa mère rentrait dans l'équation. La réponse de Bucky fut un peu plus longue à venir, mais Steve savait qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour lui exposer son point de vue, alors le jeune homme attendit patiemment de sentir à nouveau la vibration dans la paume de sa main.

 _Bucky Barnes, 17h12: Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur de prendre cette décision. Ca doit être un grand projet puisqu'il implique un voyage à Paris… Mais c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut être pas. Si cet homme est venu vers toi, c'est parce qu'il pense que tu as le talent et les épaules pour ce projet, quoi que tu en dises ou penses. Et pour ta mère, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je suis certain qu'elle te souhaiterait de réussir dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, financièrement… Et bien je serais là. Vraiment._

Steve sentit son souffle s'emballer en lisant le message de Bucky. La proposition d'aide financière le toucha particulièrement. Bien entendu Bucky avait les moyens de proposer de telles choses, mais le fait qu'il le fasse réchauffait le coeur de Steve de la plus plaisante des manières. Il reçut aussitôt un nouveau message.

 _Bucky Barnes, 17h13: Je serais avec toi peu importe ton choix. Tu dois réfléchir par toi même. Mais je pense que tu as l'occasion de te faire connaitre, et peut être justement améliorer ta situation et celle de ta mère._

Steve n'avait pas vu cela sous cet angle, et c'était peut être (sûrement) dû à sa tendance à ne jamais voir ses qualités, et à sans cesse se rabaisser. Il était sûr de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais le fait de savoir que son ami serait là avec lui pour l'épauler lui donnait l'impression d'être plus fort que tout. Il souffla doucement, mais les battements de son coeur ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. À part Sam. Mais c'était différent, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Sam avait toujours été là pour lui, comme un frère. Sa relation avec Bucky… était différente. Il se mit à écrire rapidement un remerciement à son ami.

 _Steve, 17h15: Merci. Je pense que c'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je dois encore réfléchir. Et merci pour ta proposition, mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider._

Steve se leva et prit la direction de son appartement, rêvant à présent de se mettre sous un plaid sur le canapé et de ne plus en ressortir jusqu'au lendemain. Il reçut un message à l'instant où il sortit du parc, qui le fit rougir au niveau des pommettes.

 _Bucky Barnes, 17h16: Je ne me sens pas obligé, Steve. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me proposer ton appartement pour écrire. Alors si d'une manière ou d'une autre, je peux t'aider, et te rendre la vie plus simple, Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde._

Steve s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, relisant le message plusieurs fois, s'attirant un commentaire hargneux d'un homme derrière lui qui le bouscula sans vergogne. Il resta immobile un moment avant de reprendre sa marche, le téléphone serré dans sa main et contre son coeur, abordant sans aucun doute un sourire stupide sur son visage fatigué. Il ne lui répondit pas car ce n'était pas nécessaire. Bucky lui avait donné la confiance dont il manquait pour envisager ce projet. Bucky avait foi en lui, et il ferait tout pour ne pas le décevoir.


End file.
